Captured with your voice
by geglez
Summary: Beca is stuck in the hospital after an accident and all she can do is to kill time is with music. While Chloe somewhere along the way gets captured by an unknown voice. Will she try and figure out who that person is? (sorry sucking at this summary lol also first fic)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **Well this is my first time doing this or writing anything like this. Usually any stories I write I just have in my head or on my laptop but I felt like trying something new so here I am giving this a shot. So hell why not. Hope you enjoy this and hopefully want more. Lol let me know what you guys think. Well thats that so yeah here it is.**

**Disclaimer**** of course I dont own Pitch Perfect or any characters.**

* * *

Walking down the hall never seemed to change. It was still empty, lonely and mostly depressing. For Chloe Beale it was strange to be here, she could never get used to being here even with the daily visits. Every day for the past seven months she's come to visit her sister Melanie who was admitted after having been in an accident and being in a coma. She hated coming to visit, it wasn't that she didn't want to see her sister; she just didn't like to see her in the state that she was in or that fact that the hospital was making her depressed more and more day by day. Today she felt different; as she walks down the hall she feels a new vibe, new smell, newly found confidence and hope. Chloe didn't know why she felt this way she just knew it was odd compared to how it had felt the last seven months. As she is getting closer to her sisters room she heard a faint sound which sounded like singing.

_Must be someone listening to their radio or something _Was what crossed the redheaded girl as she kept walking.

Unconsciously Chloe begins to walk towards the sound, as she gets closer she discovers that in fact it wasn't the radio, it was someone singing and she puts her back against the wall near the door and stands there listening to the voice,

"_**You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all You started messing with my head until I hit a wall, Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda know that you would walk You would walk out the door HEY!..."**_

As the other voice behind the wall keeps on singing, all the redhead can do is just stand there enchanted by the voice. She rests hear head against the wall and just closes her eyes as she takes in the sounds, only difference is that now there is a melody being added with what the redhead assumes is a guitar.

"…_**.I guess you shoulda known I guess you shoulda known that I would talk I would talk….but even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life, you can take your words and all your lies OH OH OH I really don't care!..."**_

_That's amazing! _Is all that goes through Chloe's head as she hears the voice becoming louder as the tempo picked up as well with the guitar.

_Just walk by and say hi whats so wrong with that? Everyone does it. Whats the worse that can happen? They think you're weird…like that's never happened before. _The redhead stands there contemplating whether or not to see who the person with the amazing voice was, but for some reason she felt scared and nervous, two things Chloe Beale never worried about since she was the type of person to just not consider any boundaries.

* * *

While the redhead was out in the hall debating with herself, inside of the room was a petite brunette sitting up on the hospital bed with one leg lifted up from the bed in a full white cast, cuts all over her body and side of the face, as well as having her head wrapped with bandages. Sitting with a notepad and a pen along with her guitar she continues to write her song since it's the only thing that will keep her busy until either a doctor or nurse comes in to check on her or someone visiting her which she didn't seem to have high hopes for. As she sits there singing and writing she notices a shadow out in the hall from her doors, she looks up but comes face to face with just the window that's just across her room she shakes it off and continues what she was doing. When she quickly feels her phone vibrate next to her.

**S: Hey hope you're feeling better today, I hoping to come by to see how my shorty is doing! : )**

**B: Ohh yeah I feel much much better, instead of feeling like I just got hit by a car….OHH WAIT I did get hit by a car! But yes that would be amazing and please while you're at it bring me my laptop if you can thanks.**

**B: and don't think Im gonna let you keep calling me shorty, no height jokes..**

**S: I have no idea what you speak of midget! :P and sure I'll get it now and ill be there in like 5 to 10 minutes. Don't have too much fun yet**

Beca just read the text and set down her phone and continued her song hoping to get it done to show it to Stacie when she got there.

_Don't be a pussy and just pass by and say hello, you wont get your head chewed off. Just compliment them on their singing that's all _Chloe had been pacing back and forward for like ten minutes debating on whether or not to go to unknown person and say something. The redhead couldn't understand how just by the sound of their voice she was turned into shit, unable to do anything. As she paces she is reluctant to notice the figure further down the hall walking in her direction.

_Okay im gonna do it, I got this,…. Yeah I got this.._ she reassures herself as she takes a big breath and composes herself. She starts to walk towards the door, taking her sweet time _Oh dear lord what if I make an ass of myself…forget it _and with that she quickly lowers her head and begins to walk back in the direction of her sisters room.

While having her mind running a mile a minute Chloe doesn't noticed that theres someone else in the hallway until she runs right into them, making the drop everything they had in hand on the floor.

"Oh shit I am sooo sorry…shit I should have been paying attention..." Chloe apologizes as the other person just goes straight to retrieving what was on the floors.

"Don't worry about it, its fine. At least nothing is broken," the tall, ling haired brunette states with a smile to reassure Chloe that she indeed was okay.

"No seriously I have no clue what's wrong with me I just and idiot and I made you drop everything. Maybe if I was looking where the hell I was going it wouldn't have happened. Please let me know how I can repay you or anything like that." The redhead states to the brunette while helping her gather her things.

"no it fine your okay stop beating yourself up. Although you could give me a hand with all these things here and help me bring them to the room?" the brunette asks as she stands up looking at Chloe directly in the face.

"yeah yeah sure here give me that and I'll carry it.." With that Chloe reaches over and grabs a laptop bag and slips it over her shoulder while also caring some notebooks and oversized headphones. "Chloe by the way. Sorry forgot to introduce myself."

"Stacie, nice to meet you. So what brings you around here:" Stacie asks even though she figures she was here visiting since she had been watching Chloe a few minutes ago infront of Beca's door but knew that she wasn't the for Beca. \

"Well actually I'm visiting my sister her just a few rooms down. I always come and visit even if it is for a few minutes or so. How about you?" Chloe asks she walks alongside Stacie and also trying to not get out of talking about her sister which always managed to be painful for her even if it had been seven months already.

"I'm here visiting too actually, I don't come that often but I try to as much as possi-.." Stacie suddenly stops as she sees Chloe coming to a halt as they get closer to Becas room.

"We're going in here?..I-I mean who are you visiting here?" Chloe tries to not sound surprised and doesn't want to give away anything to Stacie who just looks at her then to the door and back a the redhead against. "Sorry forgot to mention I'm here visiting my sister.." Stacie nonchalantly states and smirks as she sees Chloe's expressions change to what seemed of a mixture between scared and surprised and then gives the tall brunette a small nod.

_Well this ought to be good _Stacie's thinks as she continues to walk and starts to enter Beca's room with the redhead in tow.

_Shit-shit-shit I am so screwed _Was all that was going through Chloe's head as she followed her into the room she had just been standing outside of 15 minutes ago.

* * *

**A/N well thank you for those of you who have read this and hopefully you guys liked it and would love to hear what you have to say. I also apologize for any mistakes. Also the song is Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato, you will know eventually why Beca was writing the song in later chapters as well as being introduced to more characters and their back stories. Well any who thanks again and have a nice week and Fourth of July in case I havent updated by then!**

**:))**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca is looking out of the window concentrated on what else to do with the song she was just writing but as she keep her eyes out the window when she feels a presence in her room and in her peripheral vision she sees that its Stacie walking into the room.

"Dude congratulations a hundred years later and I grew a beard here waiting on you." Beca jokingly bashes her sister without averting her eyes, which causes her to miss the extra person inside of her room who was following Stacie.

"Shut the hell up midget or I'll just toss you precious laptop out the window you ungrateful asshole" the tall brunette gives back while pretending to look upset.

"Ohh you bitch you better not, you're lucky Im over here crippled as hell or else I'd throw you out the window." With that Beca looks up at her sister to find her flopping on to the bed causing Beca to wince in pain. "God damn legs for days what the hell that shit hurts you idiot. And also where the fuck is my laptop? I thought I asked you for it! Gosh I knew you woul-" Beca was interrupted when she heard a quiet unknown voice speak up coming from the door. And there stood a tall, redhead with curls sitting on her shoulders beautifully, and with the most beautiful eyes anyone has ever seen.

"Its right here, sorry I didn't know what to do umm I-I I didn't want to interrupt. I-Im ahh..well I guess I should give you this ..yeah my bad here.." Chloe stutters as she makes her way to the bed and hands Beca her bag and headphones and quickly starts to make her way to the door again.

"Umm thank you and uhh sorry I didn't notice you there." Beca then looks towards Stacie "hey Stace you didn't tell me you had a new girlfriend.." she playfully says while winking at both of them, and she notices their faces change. "Dude effing what- I- she-we ughh God you're an idiot I swear. Dude she's not my girlfriend she-" Stacie starts to explain but then gets cutoff by the new voice. "we aren't dating..I wasn't looking and I ran into her so I gave her a hand with the stuff that's all." The redhead clarifies while trying to hide the face which she feels starting to get red. She then shoots her head up when she hears fits of laughter.

"Gosh noo no no worries I was just trying to get back at Stacie for this one time she did the same thing to me, only difference was that the other girls boyfriend was there and it was way more embarrassing. I just wanted to embarrass her." Beca replies back to the redhead while grinning. Then she notices the redhead relax a little more and gives her a smile back which made her stomach feel weird but she just brushed it off without thinking too much about it. "Um yeah Im Beca by the way.." the girl said to break the silence in the room.

"Yeah nice to meet you, Im Chloe Beale..so you guys are sisters then?" the red head says gesturing to other two.

"Ohh gosh no..well yess..kind of I guess you can say-" Beca begins to try to explain but for some reason can speak properly. "Well Beca can you sound any more enthusiastic about me! Geshh after all I've done for you, you can't even say I'm your sister I'm offended" Stacie says while placing her hand on her chest to fake being hurt while smirking at Chloe who is just lost. Stacie then faces the redhead and clarifies their relationship, "Yes we are sisters and no not by blood. See this midget here was my best friend since we were in fourth grade and after my parents decided it would be a great idea to leave me, her parents thank the lord above decided to adopt me. That's how we're sisters and that's what she couldn't seem to explain."

"Oh well Im both sad and happy for you, Im glad you got a family out of it even after being left. So that's a good thing. Yeah I also have a sister…which reminds me why I'm here.." the redhead answers while looking down at her watch. "It was nice to meet you guys and hope you get better Beca and hopefully see you guys around." The redhead quickly bids her goodbyes and is out the door. _Gosh could that be anymore embarrassing…well at least now you know who was singing so that's a plus._

_Well that was interesting, hm hopefully I'll see her around more often. Dude you haven't even known her for two seconds now you want her..not like that ohh gosh whatever. _Beca quickly looks at Stacie and raising an eyebrow as she finds her sister smiling back at her. "What now? I know that look and I don't think I like it." she says as she tries to reposition herself on the bed.

"No you might not like my face but you like her don't you ha-ha" her sister tease as she starts to laugh loudly at Becas faces which began to turn red. As Beca began to open her mouth to argue Stacie just put her hand on top of her mouth, "Don't try to deny shorty, I know you I can tell its all good shes effing hot so go ahead." Once again laughing at her sister.

"Alright string bean shut up, I don't like her like that, you always assume shit, although youre right she is hot, did you see her eyes jesus Christ. But you know I just got out of a relationship and its way to soon for that shit. Plus I don't now if you noticed but Im all kinds of fucked up." She then points to her injuries to make a point. But the tall brunette just rolls her eyes and sighs while grabbing Becas notepad and looking over it. "When did you start this? I've never seen it." She asks Beca.

"_**Beca please listen to me! I sorry I didn't mean to..I I wasn't planning on it I swear…" the blonde begs the small brunette as she looks at him with tears ready to fall onto her face. He tries to grab Becas wrists are she starts to make a way out of the door but as he moves she slaps his hand away and steps closer coming face to face with the guy. She looks him dead in the eyes only that this time unlike the others when she would stare at them with love and lust, she looks at him now with disgust and hatred and regret. **_

"_**NO Jake, YOU listen to me, I don't want anything to do with you, understand? Don't call me, don't come for me at my work and please sure as hell you better not show up at my house looking for me or else you WILL regret it.."Beca shoots him a dirty look then turns around again. **_

"_**Pleasee Becs why wont you trust me please trust me, it wasn't planned. Please just stay. We can work this out I swear I'll do everything in my pow-..fuck oh, what the fuck was that for?" he ask as he reaches up to grab his left cheek which was now stinging. "Noo asshole don't tell me to trust you, I don't trust you and never will again and you can't fix shit so shut the hell up and go back to that whore I don't want you." With that Beca left in a hurry ignoring the man shouting at her to come back.**_

_**As she makes her way down the road to her car she decided to try and push her anger and do what she does best when she is angry, make it music. She continues to walk and starts to come up with some lyrics and began typing them on her phone.**_

Beca sighs at the memory playing in her head then grabs the notepad and looks it over with tears threatening to show. "I-I started it after I fought with Jake. When I left his house.." she says in a quiet voice that if Stacie wasn't next to her she wouldn't have been able to hear. Beca then feels arms around her and she is brought into a hug by her sister and then she lets go and begins to sob quietly in her sisters arms. "It-its his… I-Im even in …here.." Beca tries to explain through her sobs.

* * *

**A/N Well thank you for those of you who are following and those who read it. Makes it easier to keep going knowing that you guys are reading it. Feel free to leave a comment, And well there you have Chapter two, yes its a double update but her Im off from work today and on summer break so I figured why not write and post another one. let me know what you guys think and once again thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

A week after the whole encounter with Beca, Chloe finds herself in her sisters room while talking on the phone with her best friend. "How's Mel doing? Anything new, what have the doctors said?"

Chloe looks back at her sister, seeing her there incubated, and not her perky self always gets the best out of her. "Shes still the same I guess. All the doctors have said is that they are going to do some CT Scans to check her brain activity and see how the swelling is and depending on how it is they think that she should come out of it. And in any cases they might put her in an induced coma instead if her swelling hasn't gone down like they wanted."

"Chlo that's great why don't you sound excited for? Things are looking better after all this time." The blonde questions her friend sensing that there was something wrong but just couldn't put her finger on it.

"It's just that, God Bree I don't want to get my hopes up and then not get the news I want. I can't put myself through that. I'm the only one she has left. Mom and Dad aren't here anymore an-and" she tries to continue as her tears start to fall down her face. She closes her eyes, "what kills me the most is that she doesn't even know it." The redhead is now in full sobs as she picks up her legs and wraps her arms around her knees. Thinking of how her sister didn't even know that her parents had passed in the accident as well.

They both stayed in silence for a few minutes until Chloe was able to calm down and composed herself enough to keep talking. She picks up her phone again, "Bree when are you coming back? I miss you an-and I don't think I can do all of this by myself" she questions her best friends in hopes that she will be returning from her trip soon.

She hears her best friend sigh through the phone, "I'll be there soon I promise. Tops another week or so, but I promise to give you a call as soon as I get back. I like New York and all but I miss me my LA. Please try to relax and let me know if anything changes with Mel, and give her a kiss from me. That little squirt needs to get better and soon. Hey and I love you Chlo don't forget it!" and with that she hangs up the phone.

Chloe goes back to examining her sister as she begins to realize how lonely she is and has been. Her best friend is miles away and has been for the last three weeks, her sister has been lying on a hospital bed for seven months and her parents aren't here because they passed away seven months ago. Every time she closes her eyes all she can see is the worse night of her life flashing by again.

"_**Chlo-bear can I go with you in your car pleaseeee" Melanie ask her big sister after her softball game, wanting to spend more time with her since she doesn't normally get the chance to because of how busy the redhead has been lately with work at the school. **_

"_**Mel you know I would say yes in a heartbeat…BUT-" Chloe replies as they are walking to the parking lot. She hears her sister let out a deep breath knowing what was coming next. "But mom and dad are her so you might want to ask them if you can, because they're the ones bringing you home so if they say yes and by all means you can come with me kiddo."**_

_**The small black haired girl looks back to see her parents chatting it up while walking towards their car and races to them to ask them if she could go with Chloe, a few minutes pass by when the girl makes her way back to her sister.**_

"_**They said no because it's a school night and they don't want me out that late, since they know all we ever do is stay up all night. What the hell man, all I wanted was to hang out with you before your stupid girlfriend comes back and then steals you away from me again." The younger girl slouches her shoulders and has tears threatening to fall out as she looks down at her feel not wanting to look at her sister. **_

"_**Is that really what is bothering you?" the redhead asks her sister, and she get a quick nod from the smaller girl. She reaches over to hug her sister and whispers back to her "How about this weekend I come get you and you can spend it at my apartment and Bree will be home by then so she'll be there with us too, want to do that?" She then looks down at her sister who is giving her, her best smile; she nods then gives her a hug one more time and runs off to her parents. The red head stands there waving them off as they leave the parking lot looking forward to her weekend with her sister. **_

_**Few hours later Chloe is sitting in her kitchen finishing up some stuff from work when she hears her doorbell ringing. She glances at her clock and see that its nearly 11pm. She quickly gets up to answer the door and comes face to face with a police officer. "Are you Ms. Beale?" she quickly nods. "My name is Officer Reynolds, theres been an accident in which both your parents and sister have been admitted to the hospital. I-" **_

"_**Where are they at?" she quickly asks without letting him finish what he was trying to say. "They are in California Hospital Medical Center ma-am, Im sor-" She quickly runs inside grabs her keys, purse and phone and races out of the door. **_

_**She gets to the hospital as quickly as possible. Runs up to the front desk to the receptionist, "Hi im Chloe Beale, my parents and sister where brought in from an accident not long ago, please tell me where they are or someone I can talk to." The nurse quickly types on the computer then reaches for her pager and pages someone. "The doctor will be with you in just a minute you can wait right her or in the waiting room area if you'd like" **_

"_**Can you just please tell me how they are I need to know please" she was now begging as her tears started to flow down her face. "Im sorry Ms. Beale but that's for the doctor to say not me." The nurse answers with as much sincerity as possible.**_

_**After a few minutes go by a doctors shows up, "BEALE" is all Chloe needs to hear when she shoots up and goes to the doctor. "Are you her for Melanie, Grace and John Beale?" he questions to make sure he has the right person. She quickly nods. "Please come with me this way. Its better if we speak out here." He then walks with her to the hallway where there are less people around. **_

"_**Well first of all I'm Dr. Torres, your sister Melanie has suffered a few injuries, good news is that they are easy to cure and heal, she has a fracture tibia, her wrists as well and a few cuts as well, the bad news is that on impact she banged her head on the side of the window which is caused her to be unconscious but the problem is that her brain is swollen and we have to drain some of the water that is surrounding the brain to help the swelling. As of right now we have her incubated for her breathing and also have her induced so she can save her energy and we are keeping a close eye on her for any signs of changes." He pauses and looks down to the floor, the redhead notices and decides to break the silence. **_

"_**How are my parents Doctor? Are they okay, can I please go and see them?" the redhead then realizes why the doctor has been hesitant to speak about her parents. **_

"_**Im sorry Ms. Beale but, your parents didn't make it through. They were pronounced dead at the scene therefore there wasn't anything we could do. The impact of the other vehicle was mostly on their side therefore they received the majority of the blow which caused them to pass away instantly, they did not suffer. Im sorry, I will give you a minute and then I will show you to them if you'd like." **_

Chloe jumped at the memory she was just dreaming about. She took a look around and found herself in her sisters room again, and she then realized it wasn't just a reoccurring dream she was having but it was her reality, her real life nightmare and there was nothing she could do but to just live it out and hope for the best and keep having faith, even if day by day it seemed to be going now where.

She grabed her things, makes her way to her sister's side and gently places a kiss on her forehead, as she is making her way down the hallway she passes a few nurses and doctors who just give her a sympathetic look and keep on walking.

"**When life leaves you high and dry I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help. I'll shut down the city lights, I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well to make you well. When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war if you need help, if you need help.-"**

_Its her again._ Chloe slows down as she when she hears the singing continue.

"**Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me that you would do the same for me. And I would do it for you, for you baby Im not moving on I'll love you long after your gone. For you, for you, you will never sleep alone I'll love you long after you're gone and long after you're gone, gone, gone."**

She didn't know why but every time she heard Beca singing it made her heat flutter, but she didn't want to over think things all she just wanted to do was get lost in her voice. Just like the first time she was in awe of the voice that was singing. Only difference is that this time she knew who and where it was coming from without needing to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there my people! So I woke up early enough today to do somethings to this chapter and I figured why not just upload it might as well. So here is Chapter 3, its more of Chloe but that way you get a feel on her life or part of it in a way or at least what happened with her sister. Any who, I hope you guys enjoy and as always thank you for the follows and the reviews I look forward to seeing what you guys think! Have a nice day!**

**-Geglez 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, hope you had a great weekend I sure did even if I did work lol. Well here is Chapter 4. It is also longer than the ones I've written before. Got a little carried away, oops y bad. But any ways here it is and hope ya'll like it.!**

* * *

"Stop touching me I'm not kidding!" Beca angry demanded the blonde in her room who was trying to get her to listen to him.

"Becs come on please listen to me, I know I know you don't want to but please I'm sorry." He begged, slowly coming closer to Beca. The blonde was tall, muscular and also had a recently healed scar on his forehead. As he kept coming closer to Beca, she tried to sit up on the bed, but due to her casted leg she couldn't do much because every time she moved it caused her pain. "Baby stop moving you'll hurt yourself" he went to reach over to her but only gets his hand slapped away.

"Don't baby me asshole, what don't you get? Do you need me to dumb it down for you?" she looked him straight in the eye as she continues, "I as in like Beca Fucking Mitchell DO NOT like at ALL want to be with YOU. Jesus Christ dude like I don't ever want to see you again. It's to the point where if I was stuck with you by ourselves on an Island, I would rather go and kill myself a thousand times if I have to." She yells at him not caring how much of an asshole she sounded she just wanted him to get a hint and leave her alone.

She was throwing daggers at him with her eyes, but it didn't seem to faze him if anything it fueled him up even more. Little did she know that not too far away from her room a certain redhead was walking and could hear everything.

"STOP THIS YOUR HURTING ME…..AGAIN!" Chloe knitted her eyebrows together as she picked up more speed in her walk, already knowing who was yelling. As she got closer she could hear the quiet sobs of someone. "Lett-m-me-gooooo" was all you the redhead could hear between coughs mixed with sobs from Beca.

_Fuck this shit I'm going in._ with the Chloe came face to face with the door and without warning barged into the room. As she did that she came to a halt at what she was seeing. Her anger started to build, she could feel her blood boiling, she didn't understand why she was getting so angry but it didn't matter. The tall blonde guy was hovering over the brunette on the bed, one hand was on her neck and the other was on her shoulder holding her with a death grip. Chloe just stood there, took everything that was happening before she decided to make her presence known to the man.

"What _the hell_ do you think you're doing" Chloe started to make her way over as the man was caught off guard and let go of Becas neck to only start holder her hand. "Get the fuck off of her; don't put your hands on her. Can't you see she's already hurt enough without you holding her down." With that she was standing on the other side of the bed besides Beca; who couldn't speak not because of the pain in her throat but by the sudden intrusion and outburst and protectiveness of the redhead.

The blonde just stood there looking back between Chloe and Beca. "Who do you think you are coming in here telling me what I can and can't do? This is between me and my girlfriends so shut the hell up and leave."

Chloe felt her heart sink a little when she heard him say the word girlfriend, she didn't know why but it still didn't mean that what he was doing was right. She just wanted to protect Beca who had no one right now. As Chloe looks over to Beca she notices her face scrunched up in pain, in the corner of her eye the redhead noticed a red spot. When she looks over she could see Becas wound on her shoulder has reopened and is now bleeding due to the grip this man had on her. That was all the redhead needed to get her over her head.

She quickly looked at the blonde and mad her way to him, she roughly took his hands off of Beca and starred at him. "Listen here _asshole_, I don't give a _fuck_ who you are or what she is to you. You don't have a right to come in here and hurt her, get your shit and get out. I'm gonna give you 5 seconds to get out of here, because once I call the nurse and you are still in here I will make her call security. So some wise advice is to leave….NOW!" the redhead demanded without any sign of second guessing or anything. Both Beca and the man were speechless, the man because he didn't know what to say or do and Beca of the admiration she had for Chloe and her confidence and assurance.

Beca couldn't help but feel a certain way towards the redhead at the moment because believe it or not she never had anyone stand up for her the way the Chloe just did besides Stacie. She looked towards the man as he stood there she sensed something was wrong with him at the moment. He took a step closer to Chloe, Beca fearing that he would do something to her decided to break the little stare down they were having. "Jake please just get out, I don't want to see you here again!"

Jake looked between both women as Chloe moved over closer to Beca and took her hand in hers and she could feel the tingling from just the small touch "Ohh I get it now.." he said as if he finally got what she was saying. He sighed before continuing "you don't want me anymore because of her isn't it" she said as he pointed over at Chloe who was just as lost as the brunette next to her.

Both girls looked at each other raising an eyebrow as Beca just shrugged and looked back at the man "Dude no you have no idea what you're saying. You're an idiot so please leave. Before I have Chloe make the nurse call for security." With that the blonde sighed in defeat looking back at the girls one last time and left mumbling insults which only he could hear.

As he made his way out, Chloe turned her attention to Beca and let go of her hand and both girls felt a bit disappointed at the lack of touch. "Im gonna call the nurse to take a look at the shoulder I'll be right back" Chloe told Beca as she was about to turn around but stopped when she felt a hand on her.

"Wait…why would you leave to call the nurse?!" the redhead raised an eyebrow in confusion to the question.

"To call her to check your arm why else" the redhead responded.

"You don't have to do that"

"You could have been hurt more by him" the redhead was getting a bit annoyed that the brunette wouldn't accept her help.

"Yeah but you don't have to get up and leave for that" the brunette stated waiting for Chloe's response.

"Ohh yeah and why not then?" Chloe asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and she could see Beca smirking, which only made Chloe even more aggravated.

"See because when you have been her as long as I have been in this place you get cool toys. Such as this handy dandy button right here, and since were are in the 21st century and technology keeps evolving, once I press this button a nurse will be here in about 30 seconds flat. Isn't that cool.!" Chloe could sense the sarcasm in Becas voice and saw her grinning at her. She tried to hide her smile the best she could, but something about looking at Beca made her just smile back at her.

"Shut the hell up." The redhead replied while laughing, which only made the room louder as Beca joined in.

"You're just upset that you feel pretty damn dumb right now that you forgot about my handy dandy button that's why."

"Okay yes I forgot about it and also how old are you? Who the hell says handy dandy, are we watching Blues Clues here, do you also have a handy dandy notebook and a handy dandy pen to match with?" The redhead couldn't talk anymore she just kept laughing as she only saw Becas eyes widen then pouting at her like a child which only caused her to laugh even harder.

"Aww is poor wittle Beca upset because Chloe is teasing her?' Beca tried to keep a straight face as long as she could. She got a hand on a pillow next to her and without much time for thinking swung it over at Chloe. The poor redhead didn't have time to dodge the pillow in time which caused it to smack her on the side of the head. Beca could only laugh at the sight of the redheads head jerking to the side while looking back at her in shook at what just happened. The both of them were in the middle of laughing when the nurse came in to check up on Becas shoulder.

When the nurse was down bandaging up becas shoulder she made her way out and advised her to try and not move it or make sudden movements. Beca only rolled her eyes as Chloe responded that she wouldn't. the two of the sat there in silence for a few seconds when Beca turned her head and stared at Chloe without her noticing. She seemed so angelic, the smooth skin which mad Beca just caress it, her baby blue eyes who were lost in their own thoughts, her lips, and the scar on the face as well where featured that only looked good on one person, which was Chloe.

"Umm- you know-h-he was wrong by the way" The redhead was brought back from her head by the sound of the Beca who was looking at her eyes.

"Who? That ass from earlier?" Beca could only smile at Chloe for referring to him as _the ass_ even though she knew his name.

"uhh—yeah him, he was wrong. Im not his girlfriend, or at least I haven't been for the last seven months really" Beca couldn't understand why she was telling Chloe this but she just felt like she had too make it clear to the redhead. She couldn't even make eye contact with her.

Something inside of Chloe went off, it was like fireworks inside of her, her stomach was doing flips and for some reason she felt relief in knowing that Beca wasn't Jakes girlfriend. She couldn't help but feel like a weight was lifted in knowing that. She could tell Beca was bit uncomfortable in looking at her so she opted for grabbing her hand and giving her a reassuring smile when the brunette looked up at her. Little did both ladies know that at the door stood Stacie watching the whole interaction and could see her sister and Chloe lost in each other's eyes, she couldn't help but smile to see her sister smile the way she was with Chloe right now.

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys like this chapter. Yes I know it was longer I hope that wasn't a bad think though. My apologies if there were a few grammatical errors. Also the song from last Chapter was Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillips. I love the lyrics to that song! And as always, thank you for the Follows, Favorites and Reviews. Feel free to leave comment if you'd like and I will make sure to update you guys soon! **

**Geglez**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Heyy guys! Heres Chapter 5 for you, it would have been up like two hours ago BUT I may or may not have fallen asleep while uploading it. It was a great nap I'll tell you that though! well hope you guys enjoy and as always thanks for the reviews, follows and favorite. Feel free to keep reviewing and I might be almost done with Chapter 6 soon but I'll upload it if you guys want me to, so let me know or if not I'll put it up in a couple of days! Well here you go!**

**Geglez**

* * *

It was a Sunday when Chloe found herself at the airport where the baggage claim was as she was trying to spot her best friend. She'd never felt this happy in a really long time, not only was it because she would get to see Aubrey again but also because things with her job were looking out, she was still hopeful about her sisters health and her recent friendship with Beca and Stacie. It had been a few days since the incident with Jake and ever since that Chloe has found herself visiting Beca more often. She doesn't know much about her because Beca wasn't the talkative type especially if it was about herself. The only things she knew was when she opens up or what Stacie has told her when they aren't around Beca. Such as how Beca only sings when she starts showing feelings, unlike people and how they talk about how they feel whether happy, sad, angry, loved, well Beca doesn't talk she listens to music, writes songs or just starts to work on her mixes. The redhead has also learned that Becas favorite candy is Swedish Fish and Kit-Kats, she hates mornings, hates broccoli and when the hospital gives it to her and makes her eat it she takes it and throws it out the window so they won't see it in the garbage. She is also an only child by her biological parents but Stacie is her sister no matter what. Her parents live in Portland and that's why the redhead has never seen them visit the brunette. Besides those things Chloe knows just what Beca wants her to know. She doesn't mind because she hasn't told the brunette everything about herself either so they are kind of even on that note. Besides that they get along great, while Chloe is her perky bubbly self Beca in the other hand is sarcastic and playful.

Chloe couldn't help but think about the small brunette and the way she felt when she was around her, it was as if even with her shitty day being with her made up for it. Beca had always managed to make her laugh or smile to get her out of her "Debby downer mood" like Beca calls her.

"**Hey Beca." The redhead greeted as she walked into the room where the brunette was sitting up with her laptop on her lap. She quickly saved what she was doing and closed it and put it to the side and smiled at the redhead. **

**Beca loved having Chloe around her, something about her made her feel good and like she didn't have to pretend to be something or someone she wasn't. "Heyy how was work with the little boogers?" beca asked but what threw her off was that Chloe didn't protest when she referred to the kids that way like every other time and only gave her a one worded answer with okay and then returned her sight to the floor.**

"**Hey what's wrong? Is it family matter?" the brunette asked as softly as she could. She noticed Chloe's eyes full of tears as soon as she mentioned family. It was something that Beca had noticed, that whenever family was mentioned, something inside of Chloe because vulnerable, she turned quiet and had a tear or two slip down her cheek. Only thing Beca and Stacie knew about Chloes family was that her sister had an accident and was here in the same hospital but they never wanted to keep asking questions or push her so they let it be. **

**A few minutes passed as Beca just stared at Chloe who never made eye contact with her and just kept fidgeting with her fingers. She knew she had to do something to get her out of that mood, she **_**wanted**_** to. Chloe would have if she was down. **

"**Hey Debby you ruined everything." Beca pouted as Chloe shot her head up at the randomness coming from the brunette. **

**She raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about I haven't ever said more than two words to you how can I ruin anything?" she asked feeling a little annoyed but it wasn't eneirly Becas fault for her mood.**

"**Well you see **_**THAT **_**is what you're doing wrong! You aren't talking, as much of a handful as you are when you ramble on and on, it something I look forward to so you better start talking Debby." Beca demanded with a smirk on her face waiting for Chloe to respond to her.**

"**Im sorry I just had a bad day at work which I don't feel like bringing up. Sorry I haven't been talking..." the redhead found it adorable that Beca wanted for her to talk, but most of all that she took the time to notice that something was wrong. Most people would just let it slip by and never really care or if they actually asked her what was wrong they never really cared they just did it not to be rude.**

"**umm Beca one question though...why in the world are you calling me Debby for. Last time I checked I didn't change my name."**

**Beca grinned at her, "See you may not have changed it but I sure did, now your name is Debby, because you are being a Debby Downer."**

**Beca started laughing at Chloe's pout for being called debby downer. As much as she wanted smile she didn't feel like giving Beca the satisfaction, she just stuck out her middle finger which only made Beca laugh even harder. Hearing Beca laugh always mad Chloe feel relaxed, **_**I could get used to that laugh all day long.**_

"**Wanna hear a joke? Well I don't care if you do or don't Im going to tell you any ways. Okay so her it goes. I asked a Chinese girl her phone number, she said "sex sex sex free sex tonight", I said Wow, then her friend said to me, Oh no she meant 6663629" **

**Both girls just looked at each other for a second and then started to laugh together, "why are you so dumb I swear that was wack" the redhead stated while laughing. **

"**Thanks Becs, thank you for trying to get me to lighten up and get out of my Debby downer mood. It truly means a lot to me." Chloe looked at her with all the sincerity she could to make Beca see how much she meant what she just said. **

**Beca looked at her seriously then grabbed her hand and felt her heartbeat faster at the tough, "Don't thank you, its what you needed and I don't like seeing you like this, I like you better when you're happy, you are too beautiful to not have that beautiful smile across your face. You know you can count on me Chlo." The only thing the redhead could do was give her a nod and her best smile since she couldn't trust her words at the moment.**

Chloe was brought out of her head when she felt a pair of arms envelop her in a bone crushing hug from her best friend.

"Aubs you're finally here. Im so happy, I've missed you so freaking much." The redhead gives her blonde friend another hug before making their way to the baggage belt to grab Aubrey's bags.

"So what do you have planned for us today ginger?" Aubrey asks her friend as they get into the car and pullout of the parking lot and make their way home. Chloe has been filling the blonde in on everything in her life including everything Beca. Aubrey doesn't want to say anything but she can see the difference in her friend from before she left. She has a smile on her face which is not faked like other times, her eyes can show everyone how truly happy she is.

"We'll get something to eat, unpack your things, rest if you'd like and then we can go see Melanie, I mean it is her Birthday after all." The redhead states without taking her eyes off of the road.

"Ohh that sounds great, you know what else we could do too?" the blonde asks knowing how to get to her best friend.

"What would that be then?" the redhead asks innocently not expecting to hear what her best friend is about to throw at her.

"Ohh well I thought we should go see your _little girl crushhhh_ in her room. I mean you have been smiling at everything and you're happy, I wanna meet whoever is responsible for that."

_Well shit this will be so embarrassing knowing Aubrey. Even worse if both Stacie and Beca are together. _Chloe only nodded at her best friend, not wanting to speak up. _God help me please._


	6. Chapter 6

_Please God don't let this be as horrible as Im thinking because I will kill myself._ Chloe could only glance at the blonde who was walking beside her as they made their way through the hallway of the hospital. They had just finished visiting Melanie and speaking with the doctors. Chloe knew she was in for an interesting day with Aubrey, especially since she wanted to meet Beca. She wasn't so sure how it would work out or if they would like each other since Aubrey is more of the organized, controlling type while Beca just goes with the flow and is quite sarcastic which the redhead knew would get on the blondes nerves. Deep down she was happy to have them both meet but she hoped Stacie was there to make it less awkward. As she was viewing scenarios in her head the redhead started getting nervous the closer she got to the room, she could feel her heart beating faster and also couldn't help the smile that was now appearing on her face and it didn't go unnoticed by her friend who was stealing quick glances at her.

"Aw look at you all excited to go see her. How cute and adorable." The blonde teased.

"Well don't tell Beca she's adorable because she is fully set on being a badass and nothing seems to change her mind about it, no matter how sweet she is at times." The redhead said while remembering the first time she called Beca adorable and the brunette got offended.

"Please don't do or say anything stupid, you can say whatever once we leave, okay?" Chloe looked at her best friend for a reassurance. "okay okay MOM, I'll behave….I think." Was all that the blonde answered back causing Chloe to groan and roll her eyes as they reached Becas door.

Chloe found it overly quiet considering it was only 4pm and Beca was usually singing or watching TV. As she walked into the room following with a knock her heart melted at the sight in front of her. There was Stacie and Beca in the room sleeping together on the bed. She quickly took out her phone and took a few pictures of the sisters before Stacie started stirring and slowly waking up.

Stacie started to open her eyes while slowly stretching when she yelped a little and fell onto the ground, "Jesus Christ Ginger are you trying to make me Becas roommate from giving me a heart attack." The brunette snapped at Chloe who was trying extra hard to suppress her giggles along with her best friend and not to wake Beca up. Stacie got off of the floor and made her way to Chloe and gave her a hug, then it was when she noticed the blonde in the room.

"Oh Stace I want you to meet my best friend Aubrey. I was bringing her here to meet you guys but I didn't know you were sleeping. I'm sorry about that." Stacie stuck out her hand to shake the blondes hand and as they touched she felt a tingle at the touch. "It's nice to meet you, you guys can sit anywhere. Beca should be up soon they had to give her medication for her pain and it made her sleep." She explained for her sister. As Aubrey and Stacie both sat next to each other on the couch in the room, Chloe just sat next to Beca on her bed. She scooted closer to the brunette and started playing with her hair. From the other side both friends were watching the little interaction as Chloe played with Becas hair Beca cuddled up closer to the redhead.

"Stace why did she need pain meds today, I thought she was better." The redhead asked while stroking the brunette's hair. She had known that Beca was better so she couldn't understand why she needed the medication for.

"Well apparently this sister of mine though it was okay to not say anything about her ribs. She had 3 broken ribs from the accident which were healing nicely but when the whole thing with Jake happened apparently he hit her a couple of times which caused them to hurt her even more." Chloe inside started to feel a bit of anger and concern towards the sleeping brunette. She knew it wasn't her fault but she was upset that Beca didn't mention it to her.

"Im going to kill her for not telling me that day when I asked if he hurt her anywhere else." Stacie noticed to concern in the redheads eyes and voice and try to get her sister out of the hole she just put her in. "You know how she is, she's trying to be strong plus she doesn't want us worrying."

The next ten minutes passed by as the three of them where chatting it up and Chloe noticed how Stacie and Aubrey really hit it off and were just chatting it up and laughing which put her at ease. She then heard Beca mumble a few incoherent words which caused her to stop playing with her hair.

"Mmm why did you stop? It felt good." The three girls chuckled at the sleeping brunette as Chloe went back to playing with her hair. "Umm string bean, are you okay? Why are you petting me? Don't get me wrong I love the attention though." Beca asked with her eyes still closed which is why she assumed it was Stacie who was playing with her hair. All three girls looked at each other and giggled at Beca childlike behavior. "Oh and you smell like coconut, I only know one person who smells that way and it sure as hell isn't you." Chloe felt both girls staring at her from the couch as she started to get pink.

"Oh yeah and who smells like coconut then?" Stacie unexpectedly asked hoping her sister would say Chloe's name knowing how embarrassed she would be after wards since she would be a bit of a high from the medication. Aubrey was looking at her with an eyebrow raised; Stacie leaned over "she'll say Chloe's name watch. She has a major crush on her." she whispered in the blonde's ear which caused the blonde to smile and nod, knowing that Chloe felt the same towards the brunette.

"Umm, that's easy, it's this redhead who is always smiling and talking and as much as I hate when people talk I can't help but just love talking to her.." as Beca was talking Chloe started to get as red as her hair while her friends found it adorable how Beca was. "OHHH I almost forgot, she has really gorgeous blue eyes, and like they look like the sky they are mesmerizing you've seen them aren't they nice, yeah well I think so." As beca started to quiet down she began to wake up and when she opened her eyes she found herself face to face with those blue eyes she was speaking off and found herself nearly falling off of the bed from being startled. She felt two arms grab her before she slipped out off of the bed and pull her back in and she felt her heart beating faster. She was glad she didn't need the heart monitor anymore or else it would be awkward for her. She just looked around to see the two ladies sitting on the couch laughing at her.

As she turned to the redhead on her bed she felt her arm being punched, "Stupid Beca why didn't you tell me that day about your ribs after I asked you" Choe asked while trying to seem upset. Beca looked into her eyes to only see the concern, "Well sorry Red I didn't want anyone to worry plus I'm feeling better." Beca replied then giving Stacie a look which meant _what the hell_, Stacie just looked away as if she didn't see beca.

That's when she took notice of the blonde in her room next to her sister, "Stacie, how quick are you, you got game huh?" she smirked as she saw how lost the girls on the couch were at her outburst. She nudged Chloe on the side without the girls noticing as if telling her that it was a joke. "Shes hot, what's your girlfriend number 6 of this week doing here? You came to introduce us, how sweet." Both Chloe and Beca chuckled a bit at the horrified look on Aubrey's and Stacie's faces and how red they turned.

"What? Who the fuck? Umm Chloe you better set your little elf here straight right now." The blonde was the first one to speak up since Stacie was way too embarrassed by her sister since she did find the blond attractive.

"Hey don't be rude Aubs she's not an elf, she's at least a midget." Chloe joked.

"What Chlo you're supposed to be on my side, I can't have you bashing on me either." Beca pouted as she moved away from Chloe, or at least tried to but Chloe wouldn't let her and pulled her closer.

"Who are you anyways?" Beca asked sounding a little rude which Aubrey just rolled her eyes at. The redhead slapped the side of Becas arm, "Could you sound a little less rude. This is my best friend Aubrey she just got back home and I wanted you guys to meet."

"Well in that case, Best Friend Aubrey nice to meet you. Obviously Im Beca the Crippled." Beca greeted while also pointing down to her casted leg.

After a couple of hours all four girls where eating, when Beca quickly remembered something and started to clap by herself while everyone else just stared at her.

"Guess what I forgot to say tell you guys, well Stacie and Chloe but since you're here now you can enjoy the news too Aubrey." The blonde only rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"I was talking to the doctor earlier before you came in Stace and he told me that if everything looks good and normal I can go home within a few days to a week." With that she grinned at all for girls as Chloe and Stacie made their way to her and hugged her, but when she looked over a Chloe she saw a confused look on her face. "Whats wrong? I thought you might be happy for me"

"No no I am, I-it's just what about your ribs, shoulder and leg." Beca could only smile at how concerned the redhead was about her. She grabbed her hand before responding.

"I already asked them all that and they said the ribs should be fine as long as I don't try to go and become UFC fighter or try to wrestle dingo's like my beloved friend Amy. My shoulder is healing I just have to make sure to change the dressing when I need to and well I'm as crippled as ever with this leg but that's alright I have Stacie to chauffeur me around."

"Okay fine, I guess that's good. Too bad I wouldn't see you as much anymore." The redhead said to Beca while looking at their hands still together. She felt sad knowing she would see the brunette as often but she was glad she was okay enough to leave the hospital.

"Aww Red you can always visit me at my apartment. Is that why your sad. That's cute, but knowing you I could only expect to see you at my door every second of my life, which gosh I not sure I'm ready for that." Beca joked to try and get Chloe to smile, which she succeeded along with hearing Stacie and Aubrey laughing too.

"Don't worry Red you can't get rid of me that easy." She whispered, as Chloe smile grew. From the couch both pair's friends were watching them interact and couldn't help but smile at them, "They're cute together." Both said in unison to each other as they laughed at their own moment. For once in a really long time all four felt happy and relaxed and didn't have to worry about anything but how to spend the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Hey lovely people, just wanted to leave you with this before I head off to work. I apologize for the errors if there were any. But any who I just wanted to say thank you once again for the Follow, Favorite and Reviews, feel free to continue, I love reading what you guys have to say. Hopefully I'll update soon, we'll see, let me know what you guys think. **

**Geglez. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys hope you guys enjoyed last chapter and well I only hope the same for this Chapter. I wont make this long so you guys can get to reading and reviewing! AS always thanks again for the Follow, Favorites and Reviews! :)**

**Geglez!**

* * *

**The petite brunette gets out of the car as quick as possible and races over to the other car to try and help the people inside them. There were three people in there, the three of them were unconscious, she went over to the man on the driver's side, and his head was resting on the steering wheel air bag, his face covered in blood. She heard a groan come out of the man. **

"**Call an ambulance you fucking idiot!" the brunette snapped at the other man who was standing there with his hands on his head, not knowing what to do he stood there like a statue. The brunette didn't see him move so she pulled out her phone and called 911. **

"**P-pl-please…..h-help m-my d-da-daughter" was heard in a whisper from the man before he lost conscience again. The girl looked to the back seat and saw a dark haired girl covered in blood. She maneuvered herself to reach over to her as she placed two fingers on the girls neck and realized she was still alive. She got out of the car and started making her way to the man she was with. Once shes near the car she notices that the guy has already made his way to his car, the front was all busted but the car still managed to turn on.**

"**What the hell are you doing? Where are you going?" she yelled over the noise, and hearing the sirens in the back ground. She stepped in front of the road to stop the man from driving away.**

"**Get the fuck out of the way or I **_**will **_**hit you too. Im not fucking going to jail for this shit bitch. You started this for walking away from me!" with that he saw the girl didn't move, so he revved the engine and pressed on the gas not caring anymore and moved forward. **

"**Stop this, you cant do this.." the small girl tried to reason but within seconds there was a hard crash against her and it all went black.**

"Nooooo Stop!" Beca shot up from here bed drenched in sweat while panting. She had been having reoccurring dreams of that night. They had been occurring more within the last couple of weeks but she didn't dare tell anyone about them, especially not Stacie. As a matter of fact no one knew what had really happened to Beca and how she ended up in the hospital. Whenever someone asked she would tell them she couldn't remember and as for the police officers where still investigating who was responsible, while she knew who it was.

_Stop Beca you know you cant say anything, you know what he is capable of. _Beca shut her eyes tight as to keep her head quiet. She heard some footsteps which brought her from her state. As she looked up and opened her eyes she was met with those bright blue orbs she came to love looking at. There stood Chloe with her hair loose on her shoulders, wearing a peach summer dress on, and had her hands behind her back.

"You should take a picture it will last longer you know." The redhead teased as she got closer to the foot of the bed.

"I know.. wait right there. Okay smile." The brunette ordered as she pulled out her phone and snapped a couple of picture of the redhead smiling. "My new favorite pictures. I'll send it to you." With that she made it Chloes contact info picture and also sent it to her.

"So what brings you around here? Don't you have work or something right now?" Beca asked but then regretted the way it sounded. It made her sound ungrateful which was not what she wanted.

"Well you see its someone's around here day to leave this hospital and it sure isn't mine so I wanted to come and be here for you." The redhead then revealed what she was holding behind her back and it was a small bouquet of flowers, "and these are for you, I thought they were beautiful and wanted to give them to you." She said as she came around the bed and handed Beca the flowers.

"Thank you they're gorgeous, I've never really had someone get me flowers which is nice." The brunette confessed while putting the flowers on the bedside table. "So when can I get out of here? And where the hell is Stacie.?"

"Actually you can leave whenever you want, all your paper work is done and I just spoke to your doctor and assured him you'll be fine and you'll be taken good care of. As for Stacie she's actually downstairs waiting for you with Aubrey with the car." Chloe noticed a hint of mischievous in Becas smirk and wondered what was up but didn't bother in asking, she went to the hall and grabbed a bag with clothes for Beca.

Once Beca was dressed the nurse came in with a wheelchair for her. Chloe helped her stand up and sat her on the wheelchair. They got everything that belonged to Beca and bid their goodbyes to the hospital staff and made their way to the elevator. Once in the elevator Chloe noticed how Becas demeanor changed and she was quiet now. She bent down to come face to face with Beca.

"Hey whats wrong?" she asked as she placed a strand of hair out of becas face behind her ear. That's when she noticed Becas tear stained face. She quickly brought her hands to the brunettes cheeks and wiped her tears away.

"Im scared." She sighed and decided to continue "I-im scared that he'll come back and hurt me again. I sorry for crying. Im supposed to be badass and all and now Im all sappy." Beca said with a small smile.

"He wont hurt you, I know you sure as hell won't let him and neither will Stacie and for what it's worth neither will I. I promise to be here for you whenever you need it. Lets just enjoy this day and the fact that you can get out of this place." Chloe then squeezed Becas hand and leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek which caused both of them to blush at the touch.

Once they made their way out of the hospital they spotted Aubrey and Stacie a little close and chatting it up about who knows what. "Hey there lovebirds ready to go or are you guys gonna start kissing?" Beca teased while getting death glares from both girls which caused her to laugh out loud.

"BECA! Shut up!" was all that came out of the redhead's mouth trying not to laugh as to not make her friend feel awkward or embarrassed. "What we all know they like each other. Im only giving them a little push, Im like a love guru. Beca Mitchell Dj and Love Guru at your service." She stated while laughing, with that everyone felt better while laughing at the nonsense from the brunette but Stacie wasn't going to let it slide she planned on getting her sister back but not now.

"Well guys I have to run but if you guys want we can meet up later today and do something." The redhead said as she hugged Aubrey goodbye and Stacie as well and made her way to Beca who frowned a little. "Text me and we'll make some plans okay." She then kissed Beca on her forehead as the brunette gave her a quick nod and watched her walk away feeling a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to spend the day with the redhead.

"If you keep staring at her ass it might fly away. Some ones in _loooooveee_ and their name starts with an R and rhymes with Azteca!" Both Aubrey and Stacie began to laugh at the look Beca was giving them.

"Your full name is Rebecca Mitchell?" Aubrey asked as she remembered something she had read a few months ago. "Yeah why? I hate it so never EVER repeat it" the small brunette demanded, the blonde only nodded.

Stacie noticed the confused look on the blonde but wasn't sure why, "Hey you okay there?" she whispered to the blonde, who only shook her head and gave her a small smile. "It's nothing really." She assures the brunette who only smiles and gives her hand a small squeeze as they turn their attention back to Beca.

"Who you texting? Your girlfriend? Dude it hasn't even been a good five minutes." Aubrey teases as Beca gives her a dirty look. "You know that umm if you hurt her, you _WILL _end up back in the hospital right? Just letting you know." Beca eyes widen at the sudden threat and just nods and makes her way into the car.

**Baby Blue: Hey sorry that I had to leave, I just have to do something really quick. But I promise to see you later. : )**

**Badass DJ: I don't want to see you anymore, not after leaving me with blondezilla over here and Stacie who just keep staring at each other. **

**Baby Blue: Be nice that's my best friend and your sister your talking about. Plus if you cant be nice I wont give you your surprise. ; )**

**Badass DJ: Oh come on, I deserve a gift for being stuck with these two thanks to a certain Ginger leaving me. Its like feeding me to the wolves.**

**Baby Blue: LOL stop it be nice. Im driving and I really don't want to die so I'll talk to you later. Xoxo**

Beca couldn't help but smile and feel her stomach doing a flip at the xo's Chloe had texted her.

**Badass DJ: Yes please DON'T die; my life would suck if you did. I'd be back to knowing 0 redheads! : )**

_More like I wouldn't know what to do without a certain redhead._ Beca put the phone away and decide to get her headphones out and just listen to music but not before asking where they were going. "Oh we're stopping at Aubrey's and Chloe's to get something then we're going to your apartment to drop some stuff of and then go get some food." The sound of food being mentioned caused a change in Beca.

"Ohhh God yesss Im starving and that hospital food taste like ass….not that I've ever tasted as but you get the point." Both ladies in the front just chuckled while shaking their heads.

About an hour later they were parking in front of Becas place and made their way out of the car and into the house. Beca being pushed by Aubrey while Stacie got the keys out and opened the door, once in the lights where turned one it was like and explosion.

"SURPRISEEE!" it was like magic, her house was suddenly filled with her friends, there was a big Welcome banner hanging, and food and drinks. Beca looked up at Stacie and Aubrey who were all smiles.

"Welcome home Becs." Her sister kneed down and hugged her.

"You did all this?" the small brunette asked. Her sister cocked her head to the side, "Well we helped but the one with the whole idea is actually down the hall if you want go that way and find out yourself." She said with a wink.

Beca then made her way down the hall then coming to a complete halt at what was in front of her, more like who was in front of her. "M-mom? D-Dad? What..what are you guys doing here?"

Her parents were right in front of her grinning at her then brought her into a bone crushing hug. "we miss you and since we haven't been able to come see you today was perfect opportunity after your friend called us and told us." That's when Beca knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, she thought her parents were the once with the party but apparently they were, so who was?

"My friend? So you guys weren't responsible for all this?"

"No they were." Becas eyes widen in recognition of the voice without needed to see the person. Her parents moved out of the way to reveal a redhead standing behind them smiling at Beca. Beca couldn't do anything else but mirror the redhead.

"So do you like your surprises? Pretty amazing isn't it." Chloe teased as they were both now alone since Becas parents made their way to where everyone else was. She made her way next to Beca and squatted down to be eye level with her.

Beca gazed into those blue eyes for a moment before speaking. "No…_You're _amazing!"

_Kiss her idiot. She's right in front of you. Come one you're a badass so do it. _Beca was having an internal argument with herself; all she wanted to do was lean in and kiss Chloe but was afraid it might be too soon. Little did she know the redhead was having the same argument with herself. They just ended up settling for a chaise kiss on the cheek which lingered more than usual.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ohhh I love this song!" Chloe shouted in glee as she heard the beat to the song as she began swaying her hips. She began walking in the direction of Beca who was seated on a chair since she decided to ditch the wheelchair.

**Im that flight that you get one, international first class seat on lap girl, riding comfortable.**

As Beca was singing the song along with Chloe, the redhead decided to sit on Becas lap right on cue with the song. She felt Beca stiffen at the unexpected move but then relaxed within seconds. The brunette placed her hands on Chloe's hips as she began to dance on Beca,

**Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti I got lipstick stamps on my passport you make it hard to leave been around the world don't speak the language but your booty don't need explaining all I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me talk dirty tome, talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me, get jazzy on it**

Beca and Chloe kept on dancing as the song went on, they were oblivious to the pair of eyes that were watching them. They weren't doing anything wrong; it was just the fact that for two people who aren't in any sort of relationship it sure looked that way in a stranger's eye at the moment. When Beca knew the rapping part was going to go on, she grabbed the redhead's hips and turned her so that now they were facing each other. Chloe just looked down at Beca who had her signature smirk on her face.

**Dos cadenas, close the genius, sold out arenas you can suck my penis Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck, chest to chest, tongue on neck international oral sex, every picture I take, I pose a threat bought a jet what do you expect? Her pussy so good I bought her a pet anyway, every day Im trying to get to it, got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty" anyway, every day im trying to get to it, got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"**

When Beca finished her verse she just threw up her arms and crossed them on her chest as to look gangster and perking up her lips. Chloe only looked at her in amazement, she knew the brunette could sing, but to rap….it was something she didn't see coming but she thought it was so hot and sexy.

"Ayye Shortstack, that was awesome…..not better than me im like the best rapper in Tasmania since Eminem is my like 12th cousin." The blonde Aussie girl shouted as she broke the little staring contest Beca and Chloe were having. She made their way to them with two cups in her hands.

"Hey look who I found…its Merida!" the assuie stated as she stood next to Chloe as she put her arm around the redhead's shoulders. "Wait who?" Beca asked since she had no clue what the blonde was talking about.

"You know, ginger, blue eyes, Princess Merida from the Disney movie Brave?" both Aussie were trying to make a bell ring in Becas head so she could know who they were referring to.

"Well you just pointed out why I don't know what they hell you children are talking about, first I don't watch movies and second I _sure as hell_ don't watch Disney movies. That's like for 10 year olds." The brunette stated while making a face at the two girls standing in front of them pouting at the fact that Beca insulted their taste in movies.

"Yeah well that's why your ginger here will shoot you with an arrow." The aussie said as she passed one of the cups to Chloe who thanked her and started drinking.

"umm see isn't that the Hunger Games though?" Beca asked innocently confused about the movies.

"So you have seen Hunger Games then? You just said you don't watch movies. You're contradicting yourself you know right." The redhead argued Becas points about not watching movies.

"Yeah well good job Einstein, I don't know if you know though that there are such things as book about the movies, which I have read which is why I know about it.." Beca smirked at the redhead and she rolled her eyes in return. "Come on, help me I need to get to the bathroom and I feel like someone is going to knock me over as I crutch over there. It's like Moises crossing the Jordan River." Chloe rolled her eyes at Becas reference and followed her to the bathroom.

As the two made their way to the bathroom, Aubrey and Stacie were discussing the previous show the two ladies had just put on. "Umm so the sexual tension there could be cut with a knife." Stacie joked as the pair walked by.

"Im pretty damn certain that they'll end up together by the end of this week". The blonde said.

"End of the week? Are you crazy? That's funny because I bet you that they'll end up together in like a two days." The brunette laughed.

"Well you bitches are all wrong! Their little sexy asses will be doing the dirty deed by tonight." An unknown voice chimed into the bet. When both girls turned around they came face to face with Fat Amy behind them grinning. Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other and just shrugged knowing that Amy was probably right.

* * *

As the party went on no one seemed to notice that there was an uninvited guest. He made his way through the crowed on a mission to find the person he was looking for. He walked for a few minutes till he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Dude what are you doing here, you aren't invited." a dark hair guy said as he stop the man.

"Well this isn't you house so you cant tell me I cant be here so just fuck off." The man snapped as he yanked his arm out of the other guys grip. As he jerked he bumped into someone and when he turns to see who it is he stiffens.

"Jake what the fuck are you doing here? Get the hell out before I make you." Stacie demanded the blonde knowing he would ruin the party and the good mood.

"Stacie get out of my way, Im looking for Beca. She didn't tell me she was discharged. I found out that my girlfriend was out of the hospital by words on the street." Stacie and Jesse only rolled their eyes knowing how naive the guy was for referring to Beca as his girlfriend.

As the blonde's anger rose from not being able to find Beca, she and the redhead were having their own discussion in the hallway to the bathroom. "So you are telling me that you have never eaten Mac and Cheese like _ever_ in your life?" the redhead asked since Beca had told her she never had Mac and Cheese before.

"No like never ever. My parents don't like it so they just didn't make it because they weren't going to eat it." The brunette shrugged while walking out of the bathroom, but as she did so she tripped on her crutches and stumbled. She was caught by Chloe when the redhead stepped in front of her to hold her up. As she did that they ended up face to face with little space between them, Beca couldn't help the situation as her cheeks became flushed. Chloe looked back and forward between those navy blue eyes and felt the instant pull. She feels beca bring up a hand as she brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear, leaving her arm on the redheads shoulder. They felt their warm breaths mix together because of their close proximity. _Go kiss her shes right there like literally. _Chloe's head was pushing her to kiss the brunette in front of her and found herself looking down at Becas lips as she unconsciously licked her own.

_Shes definitely looking right at your lips. She wants it and so do you. Do it. _Beca finds herself being drawn to the baby blue eyes, the redhead as she looks down at her lips and starts to lean in towards them and the redhead does the same.

"What the hell is _THIS_?" a strong voice interrupts the girls moment as they quickly pull away from each other and look in the direction of the voice.

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go guys! Sorry for not having uploaded in awhile but I was getting my laptop fixed and now its back. I will try and have another chapter up next week just dont know what day yet. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for any errors. Thanks to those who favorite and follow you guys as awesome! And also to those who reviewed! Let me know what you guys think...seriously let me know! lol See you guys next time!**

**-Geglez!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well guys as promised here is your new chapter! Obviously I dont own anything Pitch Perfext! Enjoy!**

* * *

"_What the hell is THIS?" a strong voice interrupts the girls' moment as they quickly pull away from each other and look in the direction of the voice. _

"I asked a question so someone better answer. Now!" the voice demanded in an angry tone. That's when the brunette snapped her head up in disbelief of the tone of voice given to her.

"Dude what are you doing here? Seriously leave now. I don't want to see you like ever." Beca replied as calmly as possible trying not to lose her temper. She noticed how quiet the redhead was and when she looked over she saw her staring at her feet and fidgeting with her hands.

"Ha you really think Im leaving you here after what I just saw, you must be nuts. You're mine not anyone else's, surely not _hers_". He said as he pointed at Chloe which caused her to look up between him and Beca.

"You don't own her, sure she isn't mine but she sure as hell isn't yours either so get your head out of your ass." The redhead defended herself while standing up straight next to Beca.

"Stay out of this conversation, no one is talking to you. I was talking to _MY_ girlfriend so keep your whore ass over there and get away from her." As soon as he said those words his head snapped to the side and his hands came up to cup his left cheek with a stunned look on his face. He looked back to find Beca shaking her hand in discomfort from having hit him.

"Get the fuck out of here before I make you and you won't like it. Don't ever come around here ever again. You're a piece of shit and a disgrace to mankind. You deserve to go to hell. And just remember why you shouldn't test me." His eyes widen as he knew what she was threating him with, he began to get angry again for being blackmailed by the brunette, and without thinking he took a step closer and grabbed Becas wrist with a death grip. She grimaced at the touch; she was in pain but didn't want to give in to him knowing he would assume he had control over her. She only looked him straight in the eyes; she could feel his anger building up as she remained quiet which he always hated.

The blonde let go of her while shoving her which caused the brunette to stumble and expected to feel the ground but only felt a pair of arms catch her by the waist. As she looked over she saw Chloe had caught her and helped her get her balance back but she couldn't help shake the sensation she felt of having the redheads arms on her, she felt safe with having her next to her. She only gave the redhead and apologetic smile and regained her composure and looked back towards the blonde who took a step forward, "Don't touch her" he growled at the redhead as he made his way to beca as to grab a hold of her but was stopped the redhead stepped in between them no longer afraid.

She hadn't known the man before but she didn't need to, the two encounters she had with him always resulted in him hurting Beca and she wasn't going to let that happen again not when today was supposed to be a happy day full of joy almost the company of Beca's friends and family. She stood tall in front of the man who was a bit taller than her. "Don't you dare come any closer. Get the hell out of here right now. I don't give two flying shits who you are but no one wants you here. You're pathetic thinking you could force someone to be with you. Get the fuck out." She raised her voice as she lifted her hand and pointed in the direction of the door. She could see in his eyes all the hate and anger inside of him which gave her goose bumps.

The blonde let out a low growl as he took a step back and turned on his heels as if to walk to the door and finally leave. The brunette slumped her shoulders and let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding in and placed a hand on the redheads shoulder to try and get her to relax and reassure her that it was okay. The thing that caught Beca of guard was that even as she touched Chloe the redhead was still keeping her eyes on Jake as if she knew something. She noticed the other girl ball up her hands into a fist and as Beca looked up she noticed that Jake hadn't left he had turned around and made his way quickly back to where they were and brought up his hand and swung away towards the redhead, except he showed it too early which served as a warning to the redhead who stepped away from the line of impact and stepped forward without missing a beat and swung her right arm and shot a hook to the man's face which caught him off guard and caused him to stumble back and clutch his nose as he began to bleed profusely.

The redhead walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with one hand and brought him to her face. "I warned you dumbass and now this is what you get. So now I'm going to make you leave myself." With that she began to walk and make her way though everyone until she finally reached the door and swung it open and stood in front of it. "Don't make your way back here" the man began to open his mouth to speak but was only cut off by the redhead speaking again, "and don't threaten me saying you'll sue me and I'll pay because guess what? You wouldn't do shit so just leave." she then shoved him out the apartment and closed the door and sighed. As she turned around and looked up she found everyone's eyes on her with their mouth agape with incredulity. The redhead looked back without knowing what to do or say, she just stood there in silence and a bit embarrassed.

"Watch out Hilary Swank in Million Dollar Baby." Jessie erupted when he finally swallowed what had just happened and walked over the redhead and threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Dude you could have just said Million Dollar Baby." A voice way too familiar for Chloe chimed in as Beca made her way over as well.

"That's my best friend right there. I taught her well." Aubrey proudly grinned at Chloe who could only laugh and shake her head.

"Girl you were amazing! Forget about being Princess Merida you have just upgraded to Gina Carano but as a ginger. Have you guys seen that woman fight in the MMA! Shes like amazing!" Fat Amy excitedly announced talking about MMA fighter Gina Carano who she has been in love with forever.

"As good as Gina Carano is, I think my girl is more like the Black Widow." Beca compared with Fat Amy as she grin knowing Amy would agree with her because she loved Scarlett Johansson especially in the Avengers movies.

Chloe couldn't help but notice how Beca referred to her as "her girl" and she couldn't help but blush at that, and apparently it didn't go unnoticed either by her best friend and Stacie who smiled and winked at her. That's when she felt a hand on her arm, and as she looked up she noticed Beca smiling back at her and she just mirrored her expression.

"Come with me" she said as she grabbed my hand and the other she had her crutch. As Beca began to walk she noticed that Chloe wasn't following and she looked back at her with confusion.

"umm am I gonna have to fight someone else? Because last time you said those words I punched someone and my hand kind of hurts so I don't think I can hit anyone." Chloe explained with a smirk on her face.

Beca took a step closer and grabbed her hand once a gain and made their way into the kitchen where there were less people and it was quieter. Beca held onto Chloes injured hand and moved her thumb softly where the swelling started on her knuckles. She brought up the redheads hand up to her face and placed a soft kiss on it and let it linger a bit more than it should have. "I know and I am really sorry that that had to happen. I honestly never meant for that to happen and especially not to you. I need you to know that I appreciate that you were there to defend me but I also feel horrible and am so so sorry that you got hurt as well." Beca couldn't help but feel responsible for the fact that Chloe got hurt by defending her. She hated knowing that she couldn't defend herself either and had to also depend on someone else. She didn't want to seem like and invalid or wasn't self-reliant.

"Hey hey don't worry about it. So I got some swollen knuckles who cares. There are some good sides to it though. One I just broke his nose, two I look like a total bad-ass and three I have a beautiful brunette nursing me back to normal or at least somewhat." Beca couldn't help but chuckle at the redhead. She still couldn't look at her because she still felt guilt. "Seriously Beca, I'm okay and I did it because he deserved it. Hes an ass and I don't know what you see in him anyways but I also did it because he can't be treating you like you're his little rag doll."

Beca still kept her eyes away from Chloes, "Saw." Chloe tilted her head and knitted her eyebrows at the randomness that was just blurted. "I don't know what I saw in him, he wasn't like that before, he was sweet, caring, loving. I actually thought he was the person for me but clearly I make shitty choices in partners. But anyways, you really didn't have to do it not if you're going to get hurt."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the fact that the brunette seriously couldn't understand that she would do anything for her including punching a douche bag in the face to make a point. She took a step closer and lifted Becas head with two fingers on her chin. She could see the guilty look in those navy blue eyes she could always get lost in. "You need to know that I would do it again if I have to. You mean a lot to me and I never want to see you hurt." Beca then began to open her mouth in reply to what the redhead had just said but was quickly cut off by a pair of soft lips.

* * *

_**A/n**_**: Well this was Chapter 9 yayyyy they finally kissed! Figured I had drawn it out long enough! Thank you guys for all of the reviews! I love seeing them, they help me move on forward with this story, it serves as motivation so you guys reviews are nice...seriously! Well anyways as usual I want to thank you guys who Favorite, Follow, Review or just read! Im so happy cant believe I have 56 follows and hopefully it will keep growing! you guys at the best! Also I will try my best to update before I go to Puerto Rico next Thursday! I love you guys! And seriously let me know what you guys think whether good or bad! Till next time!**

**Geglez!**


	10. Attention!

Hello Guys, I know you probably thought this was a new updated chapter and it isn't. Well thats exactly why Im here. I know its been a while I know I know. Life really does know how to get in the way of things. Ive had some issues, I went to Puerto Rico to visit my uncle who had an accident, then work has slaved me but mostly why I havent updated is that I was in and out of the hospital and ER for a good two weeks. All is well now and I am almost done with our next chapter I just wanted to apologize and thank you guys for sticking with me! I really appreciate it and look forward to hearing from you guys again. I also know that since school has begun I have more time off from work which gives me time to do school work and work on the story so chapters should be uploaded more frequently. And to answer the question you are all asking, the new chapter should be uploaded the LATEST Friday. I swear on it!

Thank you for sticking with me and also thank you for the newest Follows and Favorites you guys are the best!

-Geglez 3


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello there my lovely and faithful followers! I am sorry for taking so damn long. If you read my little announcement you will know why it took so long. If you haven't well lets just say life REALLY knows how to get in the way of things but what can we do but to go with the flow right? Well I finally finished this Chapter. Im not sure how I feel about it, I kind of am pleased with it yet at the same time I'm not so sure and I hope that you guys will leave some reviews whether they are good or bad I will gladly receive them. I love to hear feedback from you guys, it helps me move on and build this story more. As usual reviews are welcome...seriously! Lol and also thank you for those who have recently followed, Favorited, reviewed or simply just read my story.I absolutely love you guys! you are amazing.**

**P.S there is a song in this chapter and its call My Friend, I found it on youtube and love it so listen to this version while reading that part as well watch?v=NEjnsUJMBvk it will help with figuring out the tune for the song.**

**Thanks guys and hope to hear from you guys soon and hope you like it. Heres it is.**

**Geglez 3**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Pitch Perfect, except the laptop Im writing on.**

* * *

_Previously: She took a step closer and lifted Becas head with two fingers on her chin. She could see the guilty look in those navy blue eyes she could always get lost in. "You need to know that I would do it again if I have to. You mean a lot to me and I never want to see you hurt." Beca then began to open her mouth in reply to what the redhead had just said but was quickly cut off by a pair of soft lips._

* * *

_OMGGG! She is kissing me. Well yeah idiot what are you doing? kiss her back before she stops. _Beca was so caught up on her thoughts that she didn't acknowledge the fact that she was just standing there motionless while the redhead was kissing her. _Oh god shes not kissing back this was a mistake_ was all Chloe could think of when she started to pull back slowly since she didn't seem to get the reaction from Beca that she wanted. She closed her eyes and with tears already threatening to show she pulled back from the brunette and their lips separated and instantly missed the contact. She lowered her gaze to the ground while trying to find the courage and voice to speak but she couldn't find it in her. "I-I I'm, God that was..oh I-I.." as she tried to speak she felt a warm hand sneaking behind her neck and abruptly pull her forward and before she knew it her lips were attached to Becas once again, the only difference now was that Beca was kissing _her_. She felt her legs turn to jello and her heart burst; it was like her insides had thousands of fireworks. It was magic, the way Becas lips connected with hers. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to her like a life line, something inside the redhead changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, she was content to feel the brunette's breath come and go with hers. Chloe couldn't think of anything better at that moment, until she felt the brunette trace her tongue on Chloes lower lip as if asking permission, which the red head gladly granted.

* * *

"Where the hell is short stack at?" Fat Amy asked as she walked around the house in search of the brunette. She was alongside Cynthia Rose and Denise. As they all turned the corner into the kitchen they stopped right in their tracks at the scene that was playing out right in front of them. Each one looking at one another in astonishment.

Fat Amy quickly poked CR and gestured to take out her phone. As CR did she saw a quick text saying "Take a picture quick" from Fat Amy, CR did exactly that , she quickly put her camera and took a couple of pictures before swiping her screen and start a video. She aimed her phone towards Amy and Denise and signaled to her to start.

"Hello mate how are ya'll doing tonight? Well here today we will come up close to the mating of two exquisite animals. It is the mating between a midget and a ginga! It's quite amazing. Let's go! Follow me!" as she said it she turned around and started making her way closer to the couple who were still oblivious to their surroundings.

"LOOK AT THAT CROCKY! Its amazing!" yelled by Fat Amy and soon the room was filled with whistles from Denise and CR.

Beca and Chloe quickly broke apart as the heard the yelling only for Beca to lose her balance and land on her ass on the floor. While everyone else burst out in laughter Chloe bent down and gave Beca a hand but not before everyone else crowded the kitchen because of the noise.

"Guys seriously what's going on, and Beca what the hell are you doing on the floor.?" Aubrey asked as she rested her side on the door frame with her arms crossed on her chest.

"What does it look like, I was cleaning it with my ass." The brunette deadpanned while getting back to her crutches. "You stupid fuckers are gonna get it. Remember Karma is a bitch.!" She said looking towards her three friends who at this point she was starting to think twice about why they were friends but that quickly left her mind as she felt a hand on her back and she relaxed.

"SEE, you guys I was coming to get Beca here and we came across something amazing. And before I forget Im pretty sure everyone owes me money BITCHESS IM RICH!" the aussie exclaimed as everyone else groaned at the fact that they lost the bet about the couple.

"And what exactly is it that you guys came across?" Jesse was the first one to ask after everyone had handed out the money to Fat Amy. "Ohh yeah well why don't I show you guys in the living room where we have more space." CR answered as she made her way to the living area with everyone else following and leaving Chloe and Beca at the end.

"This is embarrassing, Im really sorry about my friends." The brunette stated as she crutched her way and lowered her gaze. She felt a hand on her lower back and felt a warm breath in her ear, "Don't worry about it, I still liked it and don't mind repeating it." The redhead answered as she placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek and kept on walking.

Once everyone was settled CR hooked her phone to the Becas TV and played her video. While everyone else was laughing including Chloe, Beca couldn't help but feel embarrassed and felt her cheeks heating up. "Aww guys look at that, shes blushing which never happens!" Stacie stated as she continued to laugh at her sister. When Beca looked around she couldn't help but start to relax, everyone that she has in her life were there, those she cared about and those who cared about her just as much where right there and she knew this is where she had to be and not anywhere else. Nothing else was more important than her family and friends, and to that she was always grateful for. She couldn't do anything but smile at the sight. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world no matter how abnormal and discombobulated they were.

"Guys I only have two things to say, well actually three but who gives a fuck. First of all let me just say CR, Denise and Fat Amy, Fuck you guys I hate you and I WILL get you back so watch your backs bitches. Secondly umm what was the bet about and thirdly why were you looking for me?" Beca asked as she quickly sat back down.

Fat Amy quickly answered to all of the questions, "well ya see, we wanted you to play us a song since we know you've been working on some new ones and soon you'll be back at work, and umm the bet was just something small you know." She fidgeted at the last part knowing that if she said anything the brunette might be upset. And she didn't want to be the one getting the wrath of the midget.

"What was the bet guys since Amy doesn't want to say?" the brunette asked again.

"umm I don't know.."

"Ohh look at the time."

"wow im hungry"

"whoo knows…"

Everyone else started mumbling and talking all at once and not one person wanted to make eye contact with the brunette because they knew what was in store for them. Chloe raised an eyebrow towards Beca while she just shrugged in confusion. Quickly Chloe moved next to her best friend and sat next to her. "Hey Bree what was the bet about. And do not try to lie to me you understand." The redhead demanded.

Aubrey quickly looked up at her best friend then back at Stacie as if asking either for permission or for backup support. "Be strong Bre, don't let her win." Stacie whispered to the blonde for motivation. "You got this come on don't break now."

Aubrey was trying her hardest not to let her best friend win and tried to focus on Stacies voice but as soon as she looked over to her best friend she found her eyes piercing through her and she gave up. "webetonhowlongitwouldtakeyouandbecatogettogether…..sorry" she said in once quick breath as she took one deep breath and sighed.

"Umm come again there blondezilla." The brunette said as she found herself more confused than she was five seconds ago. She smirked at the blonde when she was given the Posen death stare.

"I forgot you're a midget and it takes more time for my words to reach you down there." The blonde threw back returning a smirk of her own.

"Ohh yeah don't make fun of me, you were born the size of an airbus A340-600 as far as we know." The brunette quickly added, she looked back at the blonde to find her raising an eyebrow at her in confusion. It wasn't just Aubrey who was confused but everyone else as well. They were all thrown off by the comeback and didn't know how to react to it.

"And how exactly do you know what that is?" Chloe asked.

"Well that's easy, I was online once because I was super bored one day and like have you ever wonder how airplanes are made or how it works. Those things are like hard as shit to build and how exactly do you make that big ass bird fly like that's weird. Well as I was looking it up I came across one that was the Airbus and clicked on it and oh my god those mother fuckers are huge! So yeah that's how I know. Oh God I'm rambling so I'm gonna stop now." The brunette noticed how it got extremely quiet and awkward for like a good 30 seconds before Fat Amy began laughing loudly as usual.

"How did we go from a bet on how quick these two horn dog would end up together to talk about stupid airplanes?" with that everyone else began laughing including Beca herself.

"Hey Becs go play us something come on I know you've got new songs somewhere in that small brain of yours" Jesse requested as he nudged beca a bit.

"Im gonna let that one slide ONLY because it's true that I have new songs and not about the brain part Mr. Wanna Be Spielberg" she reached for her crutches and made her way to her piano which was placed on a corner of the room while hearing Jesse complaining on how she had the wrong person that he didn't want to be Spielberg. She loved her piano just as much as her mixing equipment in her studio room her in her apartment as well as her office. She was taught to play the piano when she was in elementary in 4th grade, music class was the only one she never acted up in, and she loved that class and her teacher as well. That's when her parents knew that music was a way for their daughter to channel her feelings or thoughts. That when they decided to buy her a small keyboard for her following birthday and if you asked them it was the best choice they've ever made right after adopting Stacie into their family. There was a time in Becas life where she stopped playing and that was when her best friend had passed away from leukemia shortly after 8th grade during the summer. Her family was glad to finally here her playing the piano again a year later.

* * *

As everyone sat there anxiously waiting for Beca to start playing, the brunette stretched her fingers and lightly swiped the dust off of the keys. She loved the feeling whenever she played; it was a satisfaction that she couldn't explain. She contemplated on which song to play, when she quickly thought of the date and finally made her choice.

The room was shortly filled with music notes as Beca began to play and shortly began to sing.

**Tho the curtain has to fall, I know you will always be, My friend**

As Beca began singing the first few words, tears started to stream down Stacie's face as she recognized the song her sister was playing. As she closed her eyes she felt a light squeeze on her shoulders as she found Becas parents on either side of her with their eyes watery as well.

**And tho I'll miss you every day, I know you will always be, My Friend**

**And I'll remember all the things we did**

As she kept on playing she closed her eyes and poured out all of her being into the song with all of her emotions. She restrained herself from showing any emotion on her face but rather let it speak through the song.

**When I was a little kid**

**Cos even though you're gone, love goes one, love goes on**

Everyone in the room fell silent not only to listen to the song but also in amazement. Becas friends knew she could sing since they are all somehow connected to music, but it was on rare occasions when the brunette would share a song as such with them. She usually sang upbeat and up-tempo songs , never something so touching. No one in the room had heard the song except for her parents and Stacie.

**So our journey has to end but I know you will always be, My Friend**

**And though I'll miss you every day I know you will always be, my friend**

**I'll remember all the time we had**

**Oh, and how we used to laugh**

**Cos even though you're gone, love goes on, love goes on**

**Tho the curtain has to fall I know you will always be My friend **

**And though I'll miss you every day I know you will always be MY friend**

**I'll miss you**

**So our journey has to end but I know you'll always be **

**MY FRIEND **

As Beca was reaching the end of her song her voice started to waver a bit, she finally opened her eyes at the end of the song and finally let the tears roll down her face. She was quickly caught off guard by a pair of arms around her. When she looked to see who it was it was her parents arms. She let herself be hugged.

Chloe sat next to Stacie in awe of what just happened and felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over to Stacie, "She wrote that song when we were Freshmans, the summer after 8th grade, we had a friend named Nicole, the three of us were all close but her and Beca were really close it was amazing really, they were complete opposites to be honest. Well she was diagnosed with Leukemia around November the year before that. Beca and I were always with her and trying to take care of her, shortly that summer it took a toll on her and she passed away while we were on our annual summer camping trip. Beca was devastated to say the least; she never spoke to anyone, locked herself in her room, stopped playing the piano and just didn't care for anything anymore. Nicole was Becas best friend and it killed Beca to not have been there when she passed because she felt she couldn't say goodbye and she never got to tell her how much she meant to her. Our freshman year I came home to a sound and when I got to Becas door I heard her playing her piano again and she was playing that song and she told me she wrote it for Nicole. No one has ever heard that song until now." As Stacie finished retelling the story to Chloe and those who might have heard it they were all in tears now. Not one of them knew that side of Beca only her family, it was rare but everyone loved it deep down knowing their Bad-ass DJ had a soft spot as well.

"Uhhh wiener" was suddenly yelled out. Everyone turned their heads to find Fat Amy grinning. "WHATTT! It was getting all sad and crap, midget her finally showed us that she isn't Darth Vader's daughter and actually has a heart and it got sappy. Had to lighten up the mood." She got up and quickly slapped Becas back which almost sent the brunette flying. "I did love your song tho short stack! It was great and quite sentimental and shit."

With that she turned the music on and up as well and everyone started to dance around and resume to drinking, Chloe made her way to Beca and sat next to her on the bench she was on and give her a kiss short but sweet. Beca could help the smile that was creeping up her face; she could have thought of a better way to have spent her day and she loved how it turned out.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it and dont forget to leave your reviews!**

**Geglez 3**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello people. Yess I know Im like hella late here. But I do have your new chapter here. There might be some errors which I own up to her so its cool. Well anyways I couldnt upload because Im in school and it is quite demanding man. College is annoying sometimes I swear. Any who I havent been getting much hours at work which I have been spending by writing so I'll upload another chapter soon. Well I wont keep you much longer from reading so as always thank you to those new and older followers I love you guys. And also keep reading, and reviewing, I look forward to them, they get me more excited abut my story which helps me upload quicker, and for those who neither Favorite, Follow or review, its all good, I just hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Geglez 3**

* * *

_Previously: "Uhhh wiener" was suddenly yelled out. Everyone turned their heads to find Fat Amy grinning. "WHATTT! It was getting all sad and crap, midget her finally showed us that she isn't Darth Vader's daughter and actually has a heart and it got sappy. Had to lighten up the mood." She got up and quickly slapped Becas back which almost sent the brunette flying. "I did love your song tho short stack! It was great and quite sentimental and shit." _

_With that she turned the music on and up as well and everyone started to dance around and resume to drinking, Chloe made her way to Beca and sat next to her on the bench she was on and give her a kiss short but sweet. Beca could help the smile that was creeping up her face; she could have thought of a better way to have spent her day and she loved how it turned out. _

"Hello, Ms. Beale Im calling from the hospital and Dr. Collins has asked me to call you and ask if you may please come to the hospital to see him", Chloe couldn't even contain herself and began to cry by just knowing the hospital was calling her.

"Umm yeah I'll be there in roughly 30 minutes. Can you please tell me what is going on? Is it Melanie? Is she alright?" Chloe asked as she gathered all of her things and headed out the door.

"Im sorry but Im not in a position to disclose those things, you'll have to speak with the Doctor when you are here." The secretary apologized as they bid their goodbyes and Chloe started her car.

As the redhead was driving she grabbed her phone to make a phone call. "Hey Chlo whats up" her friend answered as she picked up the call.

"Bree I need you, please meet me at Mels hospital I just got a call to go over there and Im not even sure what to expect and I really can't be there by myself again like I was the first time. I don't think I can bare any more bad news so please please meet me there. Im so sorry to interrupt whatever it is you are doing I just couldn't-" the redhead couldn't even finish her little rant due to her emotions taking over her body and mind.

"Look don't apologize, plus you don't know what he will say. But yes I will be there to meet you, Im downtown so Im close by I'll be there in about like 15 to 20 minutes." The blonde assured her friend.

"Thank you Bree, I'll see you in a few."

"Hey don't thank me for doing my job, and hey Chloe?" the blonde asked

"Yeah.."

"I love you, everything will be alright let just wait and see what happens." With that the phone call ended.

Both friends raced their way to the hospital as quickly and safely as possible without getting in an accident or stopped by the police. They both finally reached the hospital and ran into each other at the lobby when they raced up to the receptionist desk.

"Im Chloe Beale Im here because Dr. Collins asked for me to come." The redhead told the receptionist as she typed something down and got up to direct them down the hall to Dr. Collins. As they were walking Chloe noticed where she was walking to and noticed it was the way to her sisters hospital room. Right outside of the room she felt a hand grab hers and she seemed to relax knowing that her best friend was there for her. They walk into the room hand in hand to find Dr. Collins and two nurses standing at both sides of her sister's bed.

"Dr. Collins wh-whats going on wit-with my sister?" the redheads voice sounding smaller by the second. Not to even mention her waterworks, she couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down her face as she could only think of the worst scenario.

"Ms. Beale, reason why I called you here was because we have been monitoring her as we always have, and we spoke to you a few weeks prior about her progress." He paused to give the two friends time to process what he was saying. When the redhead nodded he continued.

"Well today it seems like Melanie has been improving on her brain activity and she is also stable, her respiration, blood pressure and oxygen are well enough to be on their own without the tubes, but we will leave them on her for now until we know for sure she can do it all on her own."

The friends weren't even sure how to react to the information that was being thrown at them at the moment all they could do was just nod at the doctor.

"So if she is getting brain activity as you say, does that mean that you will be taking her out of the induced coma and sedative that she's on at the moment?" Aubrey asked knowing that the redhead couldn't even speak for herself and she completely understood that. She felt her friends hand squeeze hers as she spoke.

"That is the main reason why we are here, now we've been monitoring her brain activity and yes we are confident that it is safe to take her off the sedatives and get her to wake up on her own. It is extremely important for you to understand one thing please. This process of her waking up does not happen in a few hours or overnight. This is something that takes time and it is up to her body to wake its self-up. Now I will warn you that she will take longer that other patients might only because she was been under for quite some time therefore the longer they are under the longer it takes to wake up. The nurses here will do the honors of removing the sedatives that we are currently giving her and will be keeping and extra eye on her progress. As always please if there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask me or the staff here."

With that he turned to the nurses and assisted them with the process of stopping the sedatives and check Melanie's vitals again to log them. He said something to the nurses, the nurses made their way out of the room as the doctor made sure everything was don't correctly.

"Talk to her, patients who are in comas tend to react well to hearing voices of relatives or those that they recognize or are close with. Due to this, I will personally extend your visiting hours for you to be her, which Im sure you will wish to do. It was nice to see you again Ms. Beale and I will be close if you need anything. You ladies have good day." He bid his goodbyes and made his way out of the room.

As soon as the doctor left Chloe pulled a chair up next to her sisters bed and held one of her hands as Aubrey stayed back by the door.

**S: Heyy (: not sure what you are up to but if you and Chloe are free, Im heading to get Beca if you guys want to join us for dinner.**

**A: As much as I'd like to spend time with you guys we will have to rain check that. We are at the hospital at the moment and not sure Chloe is up for it. **

**S:Ohh no, whats wrong? Is Chloe okay. And don't even worry about it, we can do it some other time.**

**A: Thank you for understanding. Chloes fine…well physically anyways. We are here for her sister, her doctor called up to come down.**

**S: Oh my God, please tell me shes okay!**

**A; Well she is stable and she was recently taken out of the induced coma the doctors had her on. Chloe is just here waiting for her to wake up. Poor thing ): **

**S: Im so sorry. Tell Chloe we have her and her sister in out thoughts. Anyways let me know if you guys need anything. **

**A: Thank you (: **

With that the blonde put her phone in her purse and made her way to the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair and watched Chloe.

"Please Mel, wake up. I don't know how long I can take this. I miss you soo much." The redhead cried as she buried her face in her hands while still holding tight to her sisters hand. Words couldn't express the happiness she was feeling but yet at the same time they were mixed feeling because she wasn't sure if her sister would really wake up or if she did she didn't know in how long or if there were gonna be any more complications with her health.

* * *

"Hey whats up hoe?" the small brunette asked as she made her way inside the car. She had just finished a few hours of work. She loved her job and being at home wasn't cutting it for her. A few weeks had passed since the welcome home party and she was getting really bored and she knew that she was getting on her sisters nerves with all the constant calling and interruptions at her job. Sure being an interior designer was a good job and she had a lot of time free, Beca knew that Stacie had things to do and clients to take care of. By the second week came along Beca go tired of being home and went to work. She truly missed it and missed all her co-workers and friends and the clients as well. She worked for a Record Company and was known quite well but not much in the public's eye as herself because she has tried to lead a private life which is why she only goes by her DJ name.

"So what are we gonna do today? So I was thinking and we should invite Chloe and Aubrey to have dinner with us. We haven't seen them in a few days." The brunette took out her phone and was about to text the redhead but was taken by surprise when her phone was taken out of her hands by Stacie.

"Dude what the fuck!" Beca snapped as she took back her phone.

"I already thought of that but we cant do that. They're a bit busy at the moment."

"Well what about after whatever they are doing?" the smaller brunette tried with her sister.

"Yeah not gonna work they are at the hospital with Chloes sister. Her doctor called and asked to come down there. Im sure they will be there for a while. So I think it will just be us then" Stacie said as she got quieter as she spoke and was focused on the road.

"Well then I have an idea then. Win-Win" Beca replied as she took out her phone and began to text away like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Come on Chloe, you have to eat something. I know you didn't eat anything since this morning when I left. And we have been here for a few hours now, you heard the doctor it's going to take a while for her to wake up. Come on sweetie." The blonde tried to get her friend to eat something but she was failing miserably. She knew her friends sister wouldn't wake up that day but she didn't have the heart to keep bringing that up to the redhead.

"Yes I know what he said but I want to be her just in case. Is that too hard to understand?!" the redhead snapped. She wasn't going to be moved from there, everyone could come and go but she was not moving for anything in the words. She looked up at her friend and immediately regretted her tone with her knowing Aubrey just wanted to help.

"Okay okay, I'll get something you stay here. I'll be right back." With that she kissed the redhead on top of her head and grabbed her purse and made her way out of the room. As she rounded the corner she collided with someone.

"Hey asshole wat- Oh shit" the blonde was ready to jump down the others persons throat until she looked up to come face to face with them.

"Well there Ms. Grumpy. Sorry don't bite my head off shit."

Aubrey just rolled her eyes at the other person's antics, "What the hell are ya doing here?"

"Jesus this is a hospital, I had an emergency and need to come in."

"Ohh well what happened? What was the emergency?"

"I have friend here who needs some moral support so I came and brought some company as well to help me with that as well." The other person grinned as she stepped out of the way and pointed to the people standing behind.

The blonde didn't know how to react, "Wow, thanks guys. I know Chloe will enjoy the company." She said as she wiped a tear that was rolling down her face. As she did so she felt herself being hugged. She let herself enjoy it as much as possible before being let go.

"Ohh before I forget, I bet you guys are hungry as are we, so we brought food for everyone. I know we are amazing."

"Hobbit, I would insult you right now for being so annoying but Im starving so I wont!" the blonde said as she grabbed a bag which contained some food and led them down to Melanies room.

"Heyyy Chlo look what I just found lost in the hallways like a lost puppy." Aubrey teased as she made her way into the room which caused to redhead to look up. She couldn't stop the smile that was creeping up her face as she saw who it was.

"Hey Red, I got you and Cruella Deville some food." The brunette stated as she got closer to the redhead.

"Fuck you." The blonde shot back along with a death glare to the small brunet as she resumed to take out the containers of food.

"When and where baby….when and where? But be gentle with me please, my leg is still a bit fucked up you know." Beca teased back but couldn't control herself and burst out laughing along with Stacie who was sitting down on the couch in the room, while the dodging spoon that was throw at her by the blonde.

"Oh also there is something outside for you but you have to get it yourself." With that the redhead looked back between Stacie and Beca then to Aubrey who just shrugged. She quickly got up and made her way to the door when she almost ended up getting a heart attack.

"Heyyyy GINGA, surprise, we've come to keep you company since you don't want to leave the room." Fat Amy yelled as she hugged Chloe and entered the room.

Jesse and all the other friends all walked in as well, "And sorry about your sissy here. Im sure she'll come through."

"That's what she said!" beca muttered to Cynthia Rose, while out of no where she received a smack across the head by Jesse. "Behave yourself Becaw".

"Gosh sorry, fuck that hurt asshole, I'll get you back for that."

* * *

After awhile of all of them laughing, eating and having fun. They all started making their way out since it was getting late out while leaving Aubrey, Chloe, Beca and Stacie last.

"Hey Stacie I think I found you a job if you're up for it." The blonde stated tryng to start a convo with the brunette. "Yeah, I am all ears."

Not even 5 minutes later the door was open and someone walks in and heads straight towards Chloe ignoring everyone else especially Beca who was chatting with the redhead.

"Hey sweetie, heard about your sister I came as soon as I could." The woman said as she reached Chloe and brought her into an embrace and when the redhead tried to pull away, she felt a hand behind her neck and was quickly kissed by the woman, leaving everyone else along with the redhead mind fucked.

* * *

**OMG who is this new bitch right? Well hope you guys enjoyed reading it because I always enjoy writing. Also I forgot to tell you guys something important, depending on the number of reviews (I wont say what number, its for me to know for you to find out) I will finish the next chapter and I will upload it either tomorrow or by the latest on Monday, and you have my word on it. Mainly because Im actually working on it at the moment while I cook so its all up to you guys so you know the deal.! **

**Love you guys! Till next time.**

**Geglez3**


	13. Chapter 12

_What the hell is this? _No one could believe what was going on; there was that awkward silence everyone hates so much. The kiss quickly ended due to the redhead's quick reaction to push the woman away from her and taking a step back. She wiped her lips wit the back of her sleeve, while quickly scanning the room to the other ladies. She looked back between the three of them, to only find out that Beca wouldn't make eye contact with her and found the floor quick interesting. No one spoke for a good minute when Aubrey thought it was enough and childish.

"So um what the hell are you doing here? Last time I checked neither of us told you about Melanie." The blonde said while getting up and standing next to her best friend who could only look at the small brunette sitting on the chair who still wouldn't look up. She could tell that her friend was dying to get Becas attention.

"Yeah well Im here for Chloe not you so I don't have to tell you shit." The woman quickly dismissed Aubrey which got the blondes blood to boil. She directed her attention to the redhead, "Hey babe, you okay? You need anything?" she asked as she put her hand on the redheads shoulder.

_Babe? What the fuck is this. She did just say babe or am I imagining this…yeah not she said babe. Fuck this shit Im getting out of here. _"Yeah umm Stace we should um get out of here, its getting late and I have work in the morning." Beca quickly got up, grabbed her crutches and headed towards the door, but was stopped.

"No, not yet, you can stay here. You don't have to go yet. Please." The redhead pleaded before the small brunette who wasn't even sure why she was even so upset anyways. It wasn't like they were together anyways right? So why was she so upset for, sure it would have been nice to have a heads up on whether or not chloe was seeing any one but it is what it is.

"OhChloe if she wants to leave its okay. Im here for you anyways." The black haired woman butted in clearly trying to get under Becas skin so she stepped closer to Chloe and rested her hand on the other girls shoulder.

"Yeah Chloe you clearly have company to attend to so let me not interrupt. We can talk some other time." Beca stated as she looked between the redhead and the unknown woman who clearly was amused by the whole situation.

"Yeah, I need you to please leave. I didn't ask you to come here so Im not too sure why you would come here anyways, or how you found out, but frankly I don't give two shits." Chloe snapped as she felt the hand on her shoulder and roughly moved away from the woman and stepped around her towards Beca when she felt the grip of a hand on her wrist holding her back.

"Who are you talking to like that? Im just trying to be nice and help you out." She was quickly shoved against the wall without even a warning. She felt a forearm pressed up against her neck holding her in place and a pair of green eyes looking at her with all the hate you could imagine.

"Listen here and listen good, I don't care that we are in a hospital I will beat the shit out of you if you don't leave my best friend alone. If anything PLEASE give me that honor, I've been wanting to give you a beating for a while now because you've had it coming now. Also leave!" with that the blonde let the woman go but not before shoving her against the wall one more time.

"You guys act real tough when people are around huh." The black haired beauty snapped while looking at Stacie and Beca who quickly stood next on either side of the woman. They might not have known the pair of best friends but in that short amount of time they had come to truly consider them friends. Even Beca considered the blonde she-devil a friend and of course Chloe as well for obvious reason. No matter how upset or disappointed she felt towards Chloe she wouldn't let anyone do anything to her.

"You guys should really be careful who you befriend these two are something else." The woman then looked directly at Beca, eyed her up and down, "and you should steer clear out of my girlfriends way, I'm not one for sharing, just saying." The taller woman smirked.

"You bitch, get the hell out of here. How many times do I have to tell you to leave me the fuck ALONE!I don't want anything with you, god damn how stupid are you. I don't text you, or call you, or look for you, or care what you do or with who therefore leave me alone. I told you this already just leave before you regret ever showing your face." Chloe snapped at the woman. How dare she say those things, who is she in the first place and to say that to them or to Beca it was too far and crossed the line. She already knew she had to fix and explain things to Beca but now she was making it harder for her to have a chance.

"Oh come on baby doll you know I love you and you love me. You can't get enough of me. It was only like 2 months ago you wanted me. Come on no one can resist this I'm too good. Unresisting"

"Oh shut the hell up! You might be hot but your mouth just ruins it for you I'll tell you that much." It was only then that Aubrey and Chloe noticed that Stacie was actually there, they had completely forgotten about her. Now she was getting extremely annoyed with this woman. The shit that came out of her mouth was just painful for her to hear. She had never met anyone as ignorant and self-centered as this woman.

The woman quickly turned toward the taller brunette and was about to say something when she was quickly interrupted.

"And let me not mention those fake as tits you got there. They look like two water balloons ready to burst." The small brunette stated as she raised an eyebrow at the woman who was now throwing daggers at her with her gaze. While the other three just giggled at the brunettes antics.

"Who the fuck are you guys. You clearly don't know me. In case you didn't know I am-"

"Oh god wait, did I ask who you were? Umm nope Im sure I didn't ask because well I don't give a shit" the brunette sarcastically interjected.

"Well obviously my girlfriend hasn't been mentioning me much huh. Well for you unfortunate people who haven't had the pleasure of meeting me, I'm Katherine McPhee, I work as..." Katherine was in the middle of explaining what her occupation was when she was interrupted once again.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Beca asked while looking over at her sister, who only rolled her eyes at the woman in front of them and knew Beca was enjoying the name way too much. The small brunette quickly looked over at Aubrey whom just looked confused and nodded her head. She then redirected her focus over to the redhead and raised an eyebrow at her in questioning.

"McPhee dude? What, who are you Nanny McPhee? Epic Last name thanks for that. Not only do you look like a stuck up bitch, but your name just confirms it for you."

"Who are you calling a bitch? You clearly don't know the power I have. Keep insulting me and you will regret it." The taller woman turned her back to Beca and began to look at Chloe, "What kind of friends do you have here. First of all that one looks like a stripper and well the other one, looks like she was beat the shit out of and has no life and needs quite the fashion advice. When you fix this and make new friends call me." With Kathrine turned around to make her way to the door but was quickly greeted with a swift right hook out of nowhere from the small brunette who was now shaking her hand from the contact.

"Listen here bitch, I don't give a fuck who you are, what you do to make a living or frankly who you do for that matter" she said while quickly glancing towards the redhead, "and I don't care what power you have and who you know, because I'm sure I know more because you don't know me and you don't want to trust me. I will tell you this, I don't care if you are sleeping with Chloe or not go ahead I don't care, BUT what I will not allow is you coming here and insulting me and my sister. You do it again you will regret it don't tempt me." The DJ walked back to her sister and whispered something to her that no one else could make out. She was quickly patted on that back and was surprised to see that it was Aubrey who was grinning back at her and she couldn't help but mirror it.

"You little shit; you'll regret this or threatening me. I'm going to press charges on your ass." the woman yelled due to feeling humiliated in public.

"No you won't, or have you forgotten who am I? Im sure you wouldn't want the DA's office on your ass. Im not sure if you even remember how good of a lawyer I am, plus you have no evidence or witnesses for that matter."

Kathrine looked around lost and confused, she had never felt so humiliated in her life and there wasn't a single person who was there to back her up.

"Babe, I don't know what friends these are but its either them or me? I know you don't want to lose me so choose quickly, Im losing my patience." The woman said directly at the redhead.

Chloe looked at the woman in confusion then turned to her best friend then found herself looking at the pair of sisters. Once Beca saw that the redhead didn't speak up as quickly as she wanted she decided to make the choice easier for the redhead and leave with at least some dignity rather than be second choice. She quickly grabbed her things and crutches, "Don't worry Chloe, I made the decision for you and she can stay, we'll just leave, I mean after all _shes _your girlfriend better attend to her" with that the brunette nodded towards the blonde and was assisted by Stacie out of the room despite hearing her name being called multiple times by the redhead. She just couldn't take it anymore and she was exhausted and her knuckles were throbbing at this point.

_This is some bullshit, this is the reason why you cant trust people so easily. They always go and fuck you up. So stupid Beca! _

"Hey I know youre not in the mood to talk about it, but I think you should talk to her in a few days when you are both alright." Stacie said as she got into the drivers side of the car and started the engine,

"Psst whatever, its not like we had anything anyways so yeah."

"Don't try to down play that shit you know just as well as I do that there was something between you guys and I for one don't think she would be the cheating type so just talk to her."

"Whatever, plus my horrible love life may leave me single but on the bright side now I have a new idea for a song so whatever." The brunette deadpanned as she slipped her headphones on trying to get the conversation to stop, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about her feelings and how it felt to witness what had occurred earlier. She just wanted to get lost in a world were nothing and no one could take her out of or ruin for her and that was her music. As she sat in the car and looked out the window she let herself get lost in the music and slowly let herself be taken by her exhaustion and within minutes she was able to stop thinking about the day as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Heyy guyss! Just wanted to update the story, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The errors are my fault, I just skimmed through them really and I might have missed some. Sorry I couldnt update it earlier in the week but I was busy with college and with my physical therapy. I did start the next chapter so hopefully Ill have it up soon, but I might have it up even sooner IF you guys reviewed. You know all reviews are welcome, and if any of you guys has any ideas as to the story, PM and I will happily like to know your ideas, all are welcome and who knows they might me good one and I can use them with your help. As always thank you to the new followers and favorites and all reviews and also thanks to those who just read.

P.S I dont know which one of you guys is following the story **What Are You Afraid Of? **and its by ** .Can **but if your are not following or havent even read it, go there and read it. Gotta give them props they got a good story going on, I aint even gonna hate!

As always thanks and let me know what you guys think!

Geglez 3


End file.
